La Caja De Pandora
by twilightfreak92
Summary: Una historia basada en varias canciones. ¿Que pasaria si Sheldon descubre que su vida ha dado un giro inesperado? y más aun, ¿que ocurrira si ese giro tiene que ver con la presencia de Penny en su rutina diaria? mi primer fic y pesimo summary.
1. Inician Los Problemas

- No logro entenderlo – me dije a mi mismo ya que no había nadie mas en mi oficina que pudiera escucharme.

Por alguna extraña razón que me eludía no podía concentrarme en la ecuación frente a mí.

Suspire con frustración, odiaba atorarme y odiaba aun más no saber la razón del por que no lograba pensar con claridad.

Me senté en mi escritorio y apoye mi cara entre mis manos, tratando de recordar los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, buscando algo que pudiera causarme el bloqueo que estaba experimentando en estos momentos.

Mi rutina estaba intacta, no me había encontrado con Leslie, ni con Kirpky y mucho menos con Will Weaton. El numero de mis encuentros con Amy habían aumentado conduciendo mi vida por rumbos más predecibles y lógicos, al menos más que cuando solía estar con…

- Penny – su nombre brotó de mis labios como si tuviera vida propia. Fruncí el ceño. Era verdad, ahora que veía a Amy con más frecuencia había desplazado mis encuentros con Penny reduciéndolos casi a cero.

Aunque llegue al por que del asunto, no logré aclarar mis ideas y en cambió me confundió aún más.

No lograba encontrar una ecuación capaz de explicar mi actual estado de precaria lucidez y recurrí a las listas de pros y contras predilectas por las mentes inferiores, gruñí ante esa idea, tendría que rebajar mi intelecto para descifrar mi problema actual. Negué con la cabeza una vez más y procedí a anotar.

Dividí la pizarra en cuatro cuadrantes, coloqué en la parte superior el nombre de Penny y en el inferior el de Amy. Del lado izquierdo escribí los pros y del lado derecho los contras.

Pensé en Amy. Ella era lógica, racional y se ajustaba bien a la rutina; era inteligente y tenía un doctorado, no era partidaria del contacto físico y es un punto importante para mi conformidad. Coloque todo en el lado de los pros.

- Del lado de los contras tenemos… - Dije mientras analizaba todas sus conductas no apropiadas. Piensa que la neurobiología es MÁS IMPORTANTE que la física, me alarme ante el pensamiento, ese era un muy buen punto en contra, Despreciaba la Física, quizá el punto importante de mi vida. Lo escribí en mayúsculas para mostrar la relevancia del hecho. Que no le gustara el contacto físico era un arma de doble filo ya que si planeaba tener descendencia, mi madre no permitiría que fuera un óvulo fecundado en un laboratorio; no ella desearía que se hiciera por el método natural sin importar que tan adverso fuera yo al nada higiénico acto en si, el coito no era una de las cosas que deseaba hacer. Así que aunque fuera un "Pro" para mi tendría que escribirlo en los "contras" también.

Pensé después en Penny, ella no era lógica, ni racional, no tenía ni si quiera estudios universitarios mucho menos un doctorado; no le interesaban las mismas cosas que a mí y amaba las charlas banales y usa muy a menudo el contacto físico.

- Son demasiadas cosas en contra – dije notando la cantidad de cosas que había escrito

Seguí con los pros; era bastante atractiva, en cuanto a lo que dictaba la sociedad, era una buena amiga, lo cual había demostrado en varias ocasiones, era capaz de cuidarme cuando me enfermaba.

Era una Big 'ol five y como había hecho con Amy tendría que poner ese punto en ambos lados, tendría que ser un arma de doble filo – al menos ella podría enseñarme lo necesario para que mi madre estuviera feliz con la concepción de sus nietos – alce las cejas cuando salieron las palabras de mi boca, mientras mi mente se poblaba de imágenes de pequeños niños de rubios cabellos y ojos azules.

Parpadeé un par de veces para borrar la imagen de mi mente; seguí con la lista. Ella también se había adaptado muy bien a mi rutina y me desafiaba, me sorprendí al considerar eso una cualidad en vez de un defecto.

- Suficiente… Amy me conviene más – dije mientras tapaba el marcador y me sentaba de nuevo en mi escritorio. Por algún extraño motivo sentía como si estuviera cometiendo un error.

Mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo, mire el indicador de llamadas y conteste.

- Sheldon Cooper – dije como de costumbre.

- Buenas tardes Sheldon, soy Amy, hablaba para confirmar nuestra reunión de hoy por la noche en tu departamento – dijo la voz del otro lado, mientras ella hablaba no pude evitar pensar en Penny y en como me había reprochado varias veces el hecho de que dijera mi nombre al llamarla a su celular cuando el celular tenía identificador.

- Si, por supuesto que si y quizás puedas ayudarme a aclarar un pequeño enigma que me ha retenido de proseguir con mis trabajo – dije terminando la llamada no estando muy seguro de cómo podría resolverlo, aunque siendo Amy una neurobióloga podría al menos dame su opinión científica de eso.

Regrese a mi pizarra y trate de concentrarme en al ecuación escrita frente a mí, pero no podía alejar de mi mente la imagen de Penny y dos pequeños niños rubios de azules orbes.


	2. Abriendo La Caja

****

**Olvide poner todo esto en el capitulo anterior... sorry**

**Ninguno de los personajes de The Big Bang Theor me pertenece asi que por favor no demandas jaja**

**Sin mas por el momento, aqui va el segundo cap dejenme saber si les gusta XD**

**Gracias a MoniBolis por dejar review me suben el animo y aumentan la inspiracion.**

**y a EXXEN por dejarme contarme mis loqueras e ideas antes de subirlas aqui y por checar mi redaccion :P**

**Asi que este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes dos.**

**

* * *

**

Sheldon estaba sentado en "su lugar" en el sillón mientras esperaba a Amy. No pudo avanzar en sus hallazgos, no logro alejar la imagen de Penny jugando y cuidando a 2 pequeños de ojos azules y rubios cabellos, incluso se encontró imaginándose a él mismo en el cuadro, imaginar a su familia, en una gran casa con un precioso jardín donde sus hijos… un segundo… ¿desde cuando los había empezado a considerar sus hijos? Que tuvieran los ojos azules no significaba nada; ¿Por qué no podía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente?

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus ideas y en un vago intento de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Justo en ese momento Penny entro como de costumbre por la puerta sin antes tocar.

- Penny… - dijo Sheldon sorprendido – no esperaba verte aquí – normalmente él no se habría inmutado por la presencia de la chica en su departamento, pero encontrándose en el estado en que estaba, no podía manejar bien sus emociones.

- ¿No me esperabas? Pero si es miércoles, es noche de Halo y Howard esta trabajando en el laboratorio ¿recuerdas? – dijo Penny mirando a Sheldon frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- Es verdad… lo había olvidado – dijo él sin realmente pensar en sus palabras.

- ¿Lo olvidaste? ¿El Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper y su memoria fotográfica olvido que día era y que estaba planeado en su horario? – dijo Penny intentando molestarlo, y lográndolo evidentemente.

- Es eidética, no fotográfica – dijo Sheldon molesto pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, era verdad… había olvidado que era miércoles, había olvidado su horario, un horario que tenía establecido desde hace varios años. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple pensamiento, la simple noción de tener una familia con Penny y el no saber el por que de esos pensamientos estaba colapsando su vida y convirtiendo todo en un completo vortice de entropía?

Su vida había sucumbido ante el caos, un caos que rodeaba a Penny constantemente, tal vez ella era la causante del rumbo que estaba tomando su existencia.

- Tengo una reunión con Amy más tarde esta noche, pero estoy seguro de que podremos reajustar el horario y de ese modo me permitirá reunirme con ustedes a tiempo para iniciar la noche de Halo, lo que me recuerda. Si vienes a jugar Halo ¿por que llegaste tan temprano? Entiendo que llegar un par de horas más tarde a las reuniones es una de tus características más predominantes. – aclaro él tratando de llevar la conversación a un lugar más seguro, al menos para él.

- Claro que no, simplemente llego elegantemente tarde, son los 30 minutos que la situación social requiere – dijo ella tratando de defenderse.

- Pero siempre llegas un par de horas tarde cuando tenemos que reunirnos aunque solo vivas a escasos 5 metros de este departamento – contesto él haciendo evidente lo obvio

- No es verdad – incisito ella

- Te puedo asegurar Penny, que no estoy equivocado, y si lo estuviera lo sabría – dijo él.

Justo en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta. Sheldon se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió para revelar a Amy.

- Buenas tardes Sheldon – dijo Amy.

- Buenas tardes Amy – dijo él.

- Si estas de acuerdo, hay que proceder con nuestra reunión, y arribemos los problemas que te acontecen – dijo Amy mirándolo.

- Si me parece una excelente idea, ya que por lo visto olvide que hoy era noche de Halo. – dijo el aun abrumado por su olvido. Entonces Sheldon se giro levemente para mirar a Penny, era una situación bastante incomoda, incluso un inepto social como él podía identificarlo.

- Si… bueno… yo tengo que irme… nos vemos después para la noche de Halo – dijo Penny mirando hacía el suelo y salió por la puerta entrando rápidamente a su departamento.

Sheldon y Amy se quedaron mirando la puerta de Penny con expresiones de confusión.

- Volviendo a nuestros asuntos… - dijo Amy entrando al departamento de Sheldon - ¿Cuál es ese pequeño enigma que retiene a tu mente de seguir sus procesos cognitivos regulares? – pregunto Amy

- He notado que el incremento de tus encuentros conmigo es indirectamente proporcional a los de mis encuentros con Penny, después de este descubrimiento, mi mente se bloqueo y no pude lograr un nivel de concentración óptimo para realizar mis actividades diarias. – explico él omitiendo los detalles de la lista que había realizado y de los constantes pensamientos sobre el par de niños que asaltaba su mente a la menor provocación.

- Interesante. – Dijo ella - ¿Sufres ese tipo de bloqueos constantemente? – le pregunto, ahora estaba interesada en saber que había detrás de esos pequeños deslices de la mente del chico frente a ella.

- Últimamente es más frecuente – dijo él, mirando interrogante a Amy. Queriendo saber que pasaba por su mente.

- ¿Y no has notado un patrón en todas esas veces que tu cerebro se bloqueo, al menos en los más duraderos? – dijo Amy con mirada suspicaz, era posible que comprobara sus sospechas pero tendría que dejar que Sheldon rememorara esos desastrosos momentos en su vida.

Sheldon repaso su vida y recordó el bloqueo más grande que había tenido a lo largo de su carrera. Cuando paso días sin dormir, hasta que Bernadette (una chica a la que no habrían conocido si no hubiera sido por Penny) lo obligo a irse a la cama, cuando tuvo que usar su ganglio basal para ocuparse de la rutina para que su corteza prefrontal trabajara en silencio en su problema, eso tampoco podría haberse resuelto sin Penny.

Y ahora también enfrentaba un problema igual o mayor, no podía salir de su bloqueo y todo por que no pasaba suficiente tiempo con Penny, nunca había necesitado tener a alguien a su alrededor para funcionar, hasta ahora…

Y entonces lo vio el patrón que lo llevaba a sus bloqueos o los sacaba de ellos era Penny. Su autoproclamada amiga, que lo había ayudado en varios momentos difíciles en los últimos 4 años de su vida, como cuando no tenía quien lo llevara a la tienda de comics o al trabajo, cuando lo llevo a comprar ropa.

Se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida y ni si quiera lo había notado.

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido? por fa dejen reviews, se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, consejos lo que les pase por la mente :P**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**


	3. Noche De Halo

**Ninguno de los personajes de The Big Bang Theor me pertenece asi que por favor no demandas jaja**

**Sin mas por el momento, aqui va el tercer capitulo dejenme saber si les gusta XD**

* * *

- Penny – Dijo Sheldon viendo al vació.

- No Sheldon, no soy Penny, soy Amy Farrah Fowler – dijo la chica un poco extrañada de que el chico frente a ella la hubiera confundido con la guapa rubia del otro lado del pasillo.

- No, me refería a que Penny es la constante en los bloqueos que he experimentado, al menos en los más prolongados y significativos. – dijo Sheldon saliendo de su trance.

Tal vez Penny si era alguien importante en su vida y no podía sacarla de su horario tan inesperadamente como había entrado. Penny era la representación física del caos y aun necesitaba que ella estuviera cerca, que fuera ella quien le trajera su hamburguesa los martes, que le diera consejos cuando no sabia actuar de la manera en la que la sociedad lo dictaba… simplemente sin ella estaba perdido

- Ya veo… - dijo ella pensativa.

- ¿Cuál es tu hipótesis? – dijo él a la expectativa.

- Tengo una, pero requerirá de una mayor compilación de datos al igual que existe la posibilidad de que se necesite algunas pruebas medicas. – dijo Amy.

-¿Y cuales son esas pruebas que mencionaste? – dijo él de modo curioso.

- Un electrocardiograma y una tomografía computarizada para empezar, ¿Estarías dispuesto a que yo realizara dichos exámenes? – Pregunto Amy con una extraña mirada.

- Pero tú no eres una doctora acreditada – dijo Sheldon dejando notar un tono de pánico.

- Tengo un doctorado. Eso me hace una doctora acreditada – dijo Amy.

- Pero no un doctorado en medicina, si no en neurobiología – contra ataco Sheldon aun muy inseguro de lo que le pasaría.

- No es demasiado difícil solo tendría que colocarte en las maquinas además de que tendré la asistencia de doctores especialistas.

- Esta bien pero esos doctores tienen que enseñarme sus cedula profesional antes de empezar a examinarme.

- Claro, no habrá problema… entonces nos vemos mañana en mi laboratorio a las 1100 horas – dijo Amy, levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la puerta, justo en el momento en el que llegaron a la salida, Leonard y Raj cruzaron el umbral de la puerta cargando la cena.

Todos se quedaron viendo por un momento sumergidos en un incomodo silencio. Leonard y Raj por encontrar a Amy y a Sheldon solos, y el par de genios por ver su caminó bloqueado.

Fue Amy la que rompió el silencio.

- Entonces nos vemos en mi laboratorio a la hora acordada. – Dijo ella – hasta entonces – dijo saliendo por la puerta y bajando las escaleras.

- Así que sigues viendo a Amy ¿he? – dijo Leonard de modo sugerente.

- ¿Cómo vas con ella? – pregunto Raj verdaderamente interesado.

- ¿Ya llegaste a la siguiente base? – dijo Leonard con curiosidad.

- Voy a contestar sus preguntas en orden, aunque a mi parecer insignificantes, en un vano intento de comenzar la noche de Halo lo antes posible; si, bien, no asumiendo que por siguiente base te refieres a intimidad física. Ahora ¿podemos comenzar con la noche de Halo? – dijo Sheldon dejando de lado el tema de su "novia" para adentrarse en uno mucho mas importante. Los videojuegos.

- Espera, falta Penny. ¿Podrías ir por ella? – dijo Leonard mientras sacaba los platos para la pizza.

- Podría, pero preferiría que fueras tu – dijo Sheldon, tratando de evitar ver a Penny otra vez.

- Estoy ocupado, solo ve – dijo Leonard aun preparando las cosas para la cena.

Sheldon solo apretó la quijada, no quería lidiar con eso aún. No quería encontrarse con Penny a solas, tener que hablar con ella después de lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que pensaba…

Al no tener una escapatoria salió y se dirigió a la puerta del departamento 4B, tocando tres veces y diciendo un leve "Penny", repitiéndolo dicha rutina dos veces más.

Justo después de que el ultimo "Penny" saliera de su boca la rubia abrió la puerta, y Sheldon noto que su usual sonrisa no estaba ahí, la sonrisa que él podía asegurar, aunque era físicamente imposible, tenia el poder de iluminar la habitación.

- Es hora de jugar Halo – dijo él mirando a Penny

- De acuerdo, ya voy – dijo ella sonriendo, aunque la alegría no le llego a los ojos.

Él se giro y caminó de regreso a su departamento. Ya no estaba tan contento de jugar, al menos de momento.

SPOV

No podía creerlo, apenas llevaba cinco minutos en mi departamento y ya no podía soportarlo.

Y no solo eso, por si fuera poco tendría que hacer equipo con ella para jugar Halo. Nada podía salir peor este día.

- Concéntrate moon pie – me grito Penny dándome un pequeño codazo cuando me distraje por lamentarme de mi actual situación, al parece había hablado muy pronto, si podía ponerse peor. No solo tenia que soportar el hecho de tenerla a escasos 10 cm de mi, soportar el delicioso aroma que emanaba de su cabello, el brillo de su bronceada piel ataviada con esas escasas ropas que ella solía usar, no, ese no era castigo suficiente, ahora también tenia que lidiar con su contacto físico.

Trate de despejar mi mente de esos irracionales pensamientos, y me concentre en el videojuego, al menos en la medida de lo posible. Tenía la habilidad necesaria para seguir masacrando a Leonard y a Raj sin dejar de prestar atención a cada pequeño detalle a mí alrededor.

Como el hecho de que cada vez que ganábamos Penny se inclinaba mas hacia mi, o como su cabello olía a vainilla, sándalo (que sin duda era de una de las esencias de las canastas que le regale en navidad) y un aroma muy agradable que no podía identificar completamente.

Como cada vez que su piel rozaba mis antebrazos sentía como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

Estaba hiperconciente de su peso en el sillón junto a mí, y del calor que despedía su cuerpo.

La partida de Halo termino con un marcador global de 24 – 1 siendo Penny y yo los ganadores absolutos.

- ¡Ganamos! – gritó ella dejándose llevar por sus emociones como era su costumbre, yo solo negué con la cabeza ya bastante acostumbrado a su impredecible forma de ser, lo que no me esperaba fue tener mi vista bloqueada por una rubia cabellera y sentir el peso de unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

No me esperaba tener el cuerpo de Penny a esa corta distancia del mío, si era cierto que nos habíamos abrazado en un par de ocasiones, nunca había sentido ese escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo con su tacto.

No pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme estático, inhalando su perfume, notando que la escénica que antes me había resultado desconocida esa simplemente ella, su aroma personal, único e inigualable como toda ella, era simplemente Penny.

Cuando por fin me libero de esa tormentosa agonía, me apresuré a caminar hacia la cocina, necesitaba calmarme, abrí la puerta del refrigerador y permití que el frío aire refrescara mi cara, secando el sudor que se había formado en mi frente.

- No ganaron del todo – dijo Leonard – nosotros los matamos una vez-

- Si, hubiera sido una victoria completa si en Dr. Wackadoodle no hubiera puesto su mente a divagar – escuche decir a Penny, sintiéndome mas tranquilo, tome una botella de agua y me incorpore para enfrentar su aseveración.

- Mi mente no divaga Penny, se pregunta sobre los misterios del universo – dije mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Ha si? ¿Y se puede saber en que pensabas que ocasionaste que Leonard y Raj nos aniquilaran? – me dijo ella retándome con su verde mirada.

Rayos estaba en problemas, no le podía decir que estaba pensando en ella, y tampoco podía mentir, era fisiológicamente imposible para mí hacerlo.

Un tic comenzó en mi ojo izquierdo, me di la vuelta para cubrir mi evidente falta de habilidad. En momentos como este odiaba no tener la capacidad de mentir.

- Aunque intentara explicártelo estoy seguro de que tu mente inferior no podría comprenderlo, Penny – dije girándome para encararla, eso no era del todo mentira ya que por más que intentara simplificar mis pensamientos para ella estaba seguro de que nunca los comprendería del todo.

Ella solo desvió un poco la mirada – tienes razón, es posible que no entienda ni la mitad de lo que digas – dijo Penny caminando hacía la puerta y saliendo del departamento.

Debería estar alegre de no haber revelado lo que pasaba por mi mente pero había algo que no me hacía sentir orgulloso de mi comentario hacia Penny.

De pronto la imagen de su cara segundos atrás invadió mi mente, como sus ojos se alejaban de los míos, la ausencia de su sonrisa y el vació que había dejado su partida en el espacio que normalmente ocupaba junto a mi.

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido? por fa dejen reviews, se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, consejos lo que les pase por la mente :P**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**Por cierto este cap va dedicado a mi tia May que me escucha todas mis ideas hasta altas horas de la noche y que sin su animo no me había atrevido a publicar esta historia XD**

**Grax de nuevo y plix dejen reviews**


	4. No Dire Que Estoy Enamorada

**Ninguno de los personajes de The Big Bang Theor me pertenece asi que por favor no demandas jaja**

**Sin mas por el momento, aqui va el tercer capitulo dejenme saber si les gusta XD**

**La canción en la que esta basado este cap es la cancion "I won't say I'm in love" de la pelicula de Hercules (con todos tus derechos reservados).**

* * *

PPOV

¿Como podía ser tan estúpido? ¿No había notado el completo poder que tenían sus palabras sobre mí?

Entre en mi departamento luchando contra las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos, no lloraría, no de nuevo ya lo había hecho mucho tiempo en mi vida, no otra vez.

Me deje caer en el sillón, suspire pesadamente… cerré los ojos pero aun así no podía alejar su imagen de mi mente.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a verlo de otra manera? Esa era una pregunta muy tonta, claro que sabía la respuesta.

Desde el primer momento en que puse mis ojos en él, parecía algo tímido pero tenia algo especial que me llamo la atención.

Era un chico alto, delgado, no tenía muchos músculos como los chicos con los que solía salir pero tenía unos hermosos ojos azules.

En cuanto entre en su departamento me di cuenta de lo peculiar que era, al parecer era un chico con una mente hermosa, en pocas palabras era brillante, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta que realmente era un genio.

Pero junto con este conocimiento llegaron también todas sus excentricidades, que con el paso de los años he aprendido a apreciar e incluso a extrañar. Fue en ese momento en el que note que él se había convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida.

Suspire de nuevo y me levante del sillón, caminé a la cocina y me serví un poco de vino.

- No puedo creer que esto sea en serio, ¿por que no me pudieron dejar vivir en la dulce ignorancia? No tenían que hacerme ver que estoy enamorada de ese whack-a-doodle – me dije a mi misma aun enojada con mis amigas por sacar ese tema a relucir. Deje que mi mente vagara recordando esa fatídica tarde hace ya un par de semanas

FLASHBACK

Estaba en el restaurante con mis amigas, sentadas en nuestra usual mesa, teniendo nuestra "charla de chicas" semanal. Y de pronto llegamos al único tema que quería evitar.

- ¿Y como vas con Howard Bernadette? - pregunto Lory mientras yo solo tomaba mi café simulando que las ignoraba, no quería hablar de ese tema en especifico. No cuando mi vida estaba llena de malas relaciones, una tras otra. "Si hubiera un premio por tomar malas decisiones, yo ya lo habría ganado" pensé mientras miraba a otro lado, fingiendo interés en las personas que caminaban a nuestro lado sobre la acera.

- Es perfecto, es tan lindo ayer fuimos al parque y llegamos a 17° base – dijo Bernadette muy orgullosa y feliz de su nueva relación, yo solo rodé los ojos de verdad no podía creer como era posible que Howard Wolowitz hubiera conseguido una chica tan maravillosa como Bernadette.

- ¿Y que dices tú Penny? – dijo Becky reclamando mi atenció "Rayos" pensé justo cuando estaba logrando desviar la atención lejos de mí.

- Yo ¿Qué? Bien sabes que no tengo novio – dije tratando de quitarle importancia aunque ciertamente lo tenia. – por ningún hombre vale la pena molestarse, ya se me todos sus trucos, ya pase por eso – dije como sentencia final tratando de que me dejaran en paz.

- ¿Pero que dices? No creas que no hemos notado como te portas con ese chico – dijo Lory. Yo la mire sorprendida y algo extrañada ¿A que chico se refería?

- Si, claro el loco de las hamburguesas – dijo Becky dándole la razón a su amiga.

- ¡¿Te refieres a Sheldon? – dije bastante sorprendida, ¿como podían creer que el me interesaba de esa manera?, si era cierto que tenia especial cuidado con su orden eso no quería decir nada, además todas ellas sabían, en especial Bernadette que éramos buenos amigos. – sólo somos amigos, diles Bernadette, es mas si no fuera por Leonard estoy segura que ni si quiera nos hablaríamos – dije alentándola a que les corroborara que Sheldon y yo éramos amigos por fuerza de convivencia.

- Pues de hecho Penny, yo he notado lo mismo – dijo Bernadette algo apenada por no poder apoyar a su amiga.

-¡¿Pero que dices? – dije mas extrañada aun, si eso era posible.

- A quien crees que engañas Penny, sabemos que este chico… Sheldon es todo para ti, aunque trates de esconderlo – dijo Lory.

- Si, es más puedo apostar que en estos momentos estas pensando en él – dijo Becky con mirada picara.

- ¡Por supuesto que estoy pensando en él, pero por que estamos hablando de él! – grite ya fuera de mis casillas, como podía hacerlas entender que no sentía nada por Sheldon. – No es posible que no me crean cuando les digo que no siento nada por él – termine.

- No lo niegues, siempre que tarda un poco mas en llegar al restaurante los martes te la pasas lanzándole miraditas a la mesa y suspirando. – Dijo Lory, y ahí si que tenia un punto a su favor era verdad que cuando demoraban un poco mas en llegar al restaurante me sentía ansiosa y no paraba de suspirar pero eso no era precisamente por que esperaba verlo a él… ¿o si? Ya ni sabía que pasaba por mi cabeza y todo por culpa de estas supuestas "amigas" mías.

- Claro que no – dije aunque sabía que era una mentira, por Dios si acababa de confesármelo – Además es demasiado cliche decir que estoy enamorada de él – dije cruzándome de brazos.

Ellas intercambiaron miradas y sonrisillas picaras, todas, incluidas Bernadette, después me miraron y dijeron casi a coro – nosotras no dijimos que estuvieras enamorada de él – y entonces me quede callada, tenían razón ninguna había inferido tal cosa… ¿desde cuando yo usaba palabras como inferido? Tal vez yo estaba en la etapa de la negación y realmente tenía sentimientos por Sheldon.

Creí que mi corazón ya había aprendido la lección, es hermoso cuando empieza, "Concéntrate niña, a menos que quieras estar llorando tu corazón roto después" me gritaba mi cabeza.

- Estas negando tus sentimientos, y no te creemos nada – dijo Lory sacándome de mi pequeño trance.

- Si te hemos visto, como lo miras, como vigilas que nadie toque si comida o que lo hagan sin guantes, y como arreglas tus horarios para trabajar los martes en esa sección, aunque no es como si cualquiera la tomara, ese chico es un verdadero dolor de cabeza – dijo Becky.

- Hey no es verdad, además es muy lindo y amable cuando se lo propone – dije pensando en las veces que pase a su lado y que dejo entrever ese lado humano que tenía. – como la vez que tuve que terminar todo un embarque de 'flores de Penny' y me ayudo a hacer mas rápida mi producción. O cuando trato de enseñarme física, aunque él creyera que yo era demasiado entupida para aprender. O todas las veces que me ayudo sin que se lo pidiera, incluso cuando lo incomodaba o lo forzaba en situaciones que no eran familiares para él, que lo molestaban o incluso lo llegaban a asustar. Cuando me presto dinero para pagar mi renta y no me presiono para que se lo regresara. Cuando me cantaba 'Soft Kitty' cuando me enfermaba e incluso lo canto en rondas conmigo cuando me caí en la bañera y el fue corriendo en mi auxilio, para vestirme y llevarme al hospital aun cuando le aterrorizan los autos – sonreí ante este ultimo recuerdo, si no hubiera sido por el… a pesar del pequeño accidente que tuvieron con cierta parte de mi anatomía- recuerdo como sostenía tan fuerte el volante que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, su respiración agitada por el terror mientras me llevaba al hospital, tan rápido como sus miedos se lo permitían, y como trato de consolarme a pesar de su incomodidad. – dije aun sonreído por los recuerdos, es verdad que Sheldon era alguien bastante excéntrico pero a pesar de sus constantes afirmaciones me había demostrado varias veces a mi, y quizás solo a mi, su lado humano.

Mire a mis amigas de nuevo y las tres me veían sorprendidas y sin palabras.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte, tal vez me había perdido de algo importante

- ¿A que te refieres precisamente a cuando dices que fue corriendo a vestirte? – pregunto Bernadette muy sorprendida, no note lo que había dicho en mi intento por defenderlo de las injustificadas acusaciones de Becky, y ahora que lo pensaba, eso de defender a Sheldon era algo que hacia con frecuencia y que se me daba muy bien, era como parte de mi.

- Enfréntalo como la adulta que eres – dijo Lory – cuando vas a rendirte y aceptar que mueres de amor por ese hombre – sentencio cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en su asiento.

- no digas tonterias, yo no estoy enamorada de él – dije negando vehementemente con la cabeza.

- no puedes evitarlo, mira la sonrisa de enamorada que tienes – dijo Becky riéndose de la testarudez de su amiga.

- No claro que no – dije tratando de dejar de sonreír, pero me era casi imposible, cada vez que pensaba en Sheldon esa risita tonta salía a flote. No podía evitar sonreír al recordar sus excentricidades, y sus extrañas sonrisas y sus hermosos ojos azules "no… no puede ser" pensé abriendo mucho los ojos.

- No seas orgullosa Penny, esta bien estar enamorada – dijo Bernadette sonriéndome, - y dime Becky ¿Cómo te fue el tu cita con ese chico? – dijo ella tratando de terminar la conversación, y lográndolo exitosamente. Mire hacia otro lado suspirando pesadamente "no puede ser cierto"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me recargue en la barra de mi cocina suspirando pesadamente y dejando la copa de vino mire hacia la puerta – eres un estúpido Sheldon – dije aun muy enojada, pero sentí como las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas. – pero como quisiera que fueras mi estúpido Dr. whack-a-doodle - tenía que dejarlo ir, no podía continuar dándome esperanzas con un hombre que no estaba interesado en mi, es mas que no estaba interesado en nadie en partículas.

"Al menos en voz alta, no diré que estoy enamorada del maravilloso Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper" pensé mientras una lágrima más escapaba de mis ojos.

* * *

**PPOV = penny point of view XD (para las personitas que no esten tan familiarizados con esa abrebiatura por que la primera vez que me lo encontre me quede con cara de O.O 'que significa?')**

**Bueno por fa dejen review me encanta leerlos y me dan animos para seguir cpon la historia, ademas de que me encnata saber que opinan o saber que rumbo quieren que tome la historia :P.**

**Y con este fic abrimos la ronda de capitulos basados en canciones, aunque no todos seran asi... XD XD**


	5. Probando Hipotesis

Nota: el estudio que le harán a Sheldon es una resonancia magnética funcional, que censa la cantidad de sangre que usamos para realizar una acción y lo traduce en imágenes en una computadora "iluminando" la parte del cerebro que se usa.

Los personajes de The Big Bang Theory no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados jeje.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sheldon se levanto muy temprano después de una noche de escaso descanso, algo en la abrupta huida de Penny lo había perturbado en sobremanera.

Dejo salir un gruñido de desesperación, "tengo que sacarla de mi mente" dijo él mientras se dirigía al baño a comenzar su rutina diaria.

En el auto de camino a la universidad Sheldon estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras Leonard le lanzaba miradas furtivas por el retrovisor.

"¿Que le pasara? Es muy raro que esté tan callado, ¿en que estará pensando?" pensaba Leonard – por cierto Sheldon, hoy no podré regresar contigo del trabajo. – dijo sin despegar la vista del camino.

- Oh esta bien, solo te solicito que por favor me lleves con Amy Farrah Fowler antes de que me dejes a mi suerte – dijo Sheldon sin reaccionar de la manera que él esperaba.

- ¿No me preguntaras a donde voy? – dijo Leonard extrañado por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

- Siendo honestos no deseo saber a donde te diriges pero si así lo prefieres te lo preguntare. ¿A dónde iras, Leonard, que no cumplirás con uno de tus deberes como compañero de departamento y como amigo? – dijo él viendo hacia la ventana sin prestarle la mayor atención.

Leonard soltó un suspiro exasperado mientras rodaba los ojos, "nunca cambiará" pensó mientras seguía conduciendo, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a la universidad.

Sheldon estaba en su oficina mirando fijamente una de sus pizarras, por algún motivo que aun lo eludía no podía resolver la ecuación frente a él.

- Se que estas ahí, déjame encontrarte – dijo mientras miraba los electrones que no parecían tener sentido en ninguna dimensión, y eso que su trabajo se basaba en el uso de 11 de ellas.

De pronto unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina lo distrajeron de llegar a algún descubrimiento importante, miró el reloj, apenas eran las 4:00 faltaba una hora para su hora de salida, frunció el seño desvió la vista hacia la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo de modo serio.

- Sheldon, es hora de que me vaya si quieres que te lleve a algún lado tenemos que irnos ya.- le dijo Leonard entrando en la oficina.

Lo había olvidado, ese problema con Penny se estaba complicando, Leonard lo llevaría con Amy para probar sus hipótesis sobre sus problemas.

- Si, por favor. Dame 7 minutos para alistarme y poder partir – dijo mientras tapaba el marcador que estaba en su mano derecha, sus descubrimientos tendrían que esperar un poco, al menos hasta que lograra sacarse a Penny de la cabeza.

Exactamente 7 minutos después estaban caminando hacia el auto, le indico a Leonard en donde tenía que ver a Amy y en cuanto se bajó del auto dejó salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

- Aquí vamos, espero terminar pronto con todo esto – dijo mirando el suelo mientras entraba en el edificio.

Sheldon llego puntualmente como siempre, en cuanto entro Amy noto las ojeras bajo sus ojos azules y casi de inmediato supo la causa de su desvelo.

- Sheldon quisiera presentarte a la doctora Susan Clarck, ella es neuróloga y será ella la que controle los aparatos. – dijo mientras presentaba a la doctora a su lado.

- ¿Puedo ver su cedula profesional y su doctorado? – dijo Sheldon mirando a la doctora con ojo critico.

- Eheem si, aquí los tengo, la Dra. Farrah Fowler me pidió que los trajera, aunque no entendía para que – dijo Susan mientras le entregaba un fólder tamaño oficio a Sheldon.

Él tomo el fólder y examino los papeles con sumo cuidado, como sospechaba Amy que haría.

- De acuerdo, parece ser que todo esta en orden, podemos proceder – dijo Sheldon mientras le entregaba los papeles a la Dra. Susan.

- Muy bien – dijo la doctora con una mirada extraña en la cara – por aquí – dijo mientras les daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar.

Amy asintió y caminó detrás de ella seguida por Sheldon, de pronto llegaron al final del pasillo y la Dra. Susan abrió la puerta de una gran habitación, dentro de ella había un resonado magnético.

- Está bien, Señor Cooper – dijo la doctora cuando Sheldon la interrumpió.

- Dr. Cooper – la corrigió él.

- Oh, lo siento. Dr. Cooper haga el favor de recostarse en la plancha – dijo la doctora mientras señalaba la maquina que le permitiría a Amy probar su teoría – Dra. Farrah Fowler por aquí – dijo ella mientras le señalaba a Amy una cabina detrás de un grueso vidrio.

Sheldon hizo lo que la doctora le indicaba mientras Amy se colocaba detrás de los monitores para poder observar el preciado cerebro del Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

Unos momentos después la doctora entro en la habitación y los monitores cobraron vida.

- Para hablar con él solo tienes que presionar este botón y soltarlo cuando termines de hablar – le dijo ella, a lo que Amy asintió. – me quedare que aquí para revisar el correcto funcionamiento de las maquinas, y por si tienes alguna duda – finalizo mientras se sentaba un cerca de la puerta viendo a Sheldon recostado sobre la maquina.

- Comencemos – dijo Amy mientras una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.

Oprimió el botón y se acerco al micrófono – ¿estas listo Sheldon? – preguntó

- Adelante – contesto él mientras ella sacaba las preguntas que ya tenía preparadas.

Sheldon escucho como la maquina comenzaba a funcionar mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, obedeciendo las instrucciones de la Doctora Susan, de pronto escuchó la voz de Amy por los altavoces integrados.

- Háblame sobre la física – dijo ella a la que él solo pudo hacer un sonido de fastidio dado que no debía moverse.

- Tienes que ser mas especifica sabes tan bien como yo que "la física" no es un tema que se pueda discutir sin tener horas para ello – dijo esperando haber aclarado su punto.

- Tienes razón, mis disculpas. Háblame de tus últimos avances en la teoría de las cuerdas – insistió Amy.

- Sabes muy bien que no he podido hacer ninguno debido a mi problema con Penny, es por eso que estamos en esta situación, estoy empezando a sospechar que no estas tomando esto en serio – dijo bastante molesto, ya era una tortura tener que afrontar ese problema con Penny como para que ahora, Amy, quien era su única opción no le prestara el interés debido.

Amy miro los monitores con las cejas levantadas – interesante – dijo mientras observaba como el cerebro de Sheldon brillaba de un rojo intenso en cierta área con la simple mención de "su" nombre – que comience la función – dijo con una sonrisa

- Me refiero al último descubrimiento que has logrado hacer – aclaro Amy fijando su atención de nuevo en los monitores.

- he llegado a la conclusión de que usar escandio, conociendo su peso atómico especifico para realizar un experimento que confirme que los electrones están hechos de cuerdas, y con eso al fin probar la teoría de las cuerdas que me hará acreedor del premio Nobel. – dijo Sheldon sonriendo levemente, el problema radicaba en que no podía calcular el peso del escandio, no cuando su mente estaba baqueada de esa manera.

- Háblame sobre tu hermana, ¿Cómo te sientes cerca de ella? – pregunto Amy de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos sobre electrones.

- que extraño cambio de tema – dijo él, mientras la imagen de Missy ocupaba su mente ahora. – la mayoría del tiempo me siento molesto e irritado, y a veces un poco temeroso –

-¿por que te sientes así? – pregunto Amy, Sheldon frunció él seño, no le gustaba hablar de sus "sentimientos".

- Molesto e irritado por que ella no entiende mi intelecto claramente superior y suele decirle a la gente que soy un científico de cohetes, ¿puedes creerlo? Que humillante es eso, y asustado por que aunque no lo parezca es una persona muy fuerte. Y no me gusta ser el objeto de su fuerza física.

- Escúchame bien Sheldon esto es crucial para mi experimento, quiero que recuerdes detalladamente los momentos que has pasado con tu hermana – el solo se dejo llevar por la voz de Amy a un lugar muy lejano, una casa en Galveston Texas, hace varios años ya, cuando construyo un robot para mantener a su molesta hermana lejos de su habitación, o cuando ella no dejaba de llorar y quejarse por que él le había dicho lo inferior que era su inteligencia, pero también recodo momentos buenos, como cuando el la ayudaba con sus tareas o cuando ella lo defendía de los abusivos en la escuela, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante sus últimos pensamientos.

- ahora piensa en tu madre – le ordeno Amy mientras su mente sustituía rápidamente la imagen de Missy por la de su madre, recordó sus constantes grupos de oración, como lo obligaba ir a la iglesia cada domingo a pesar de que él no creía en un ser supremo, como lo cuidaba cuando se enfermaba y le trataba de explicar como funcionaba el mundo fuera de su hermoso mundo lleno de números y ecuaciones.

- y en tu abuela – dejo que la voz de Amy lo llevara a través de las personas que mas apreciaba en su vida, se dio cuenta que no le había preguntado ni por su padre ni por su hermano pero no le puso mucha atención al asunto y siguió pensando en la persona que mas amaba, su Meemaw, ella lo aceptaba tal y como era, y se lo demostraba, nunca trato de cambiarlo y siempre tenia una sonrisa y una caricia reconfortante cuando llegaba sucio y aguantando las lagrimas por culpa de alguno de los chicos del vecindario.

Ella siempre le ofrecía consuelo y refugio cuando sus libros no eran suficientes para mantener su mente alejada de las constantes discusiones de sus padres, ella siempre había visto por el y aun lo hacía, ella siempre lo amaría y él a ella.

- Ahora por favor piensa en Penny – dijo Amy mientras la mente de Sheldon viajaba a miles de kilómetros de su hogar, y se situaba en la actual dueña de sus pensamientos, noche y día, aun no lograba entender por que no podía alejarla de su mente, nunca había tenido problemas para ignorarla antes, o eso pensaba.

Suspiro profundamente, estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con eso, el no debía tener que hacerlo, estaba más evolucion1ado que los demás, estaba perfectamente feliz como estaba, hasta que llego ella y puso su mundo boca abajo, y así había sido desde el primer instante en que se conocieron, por un momento deseo no tener memoria eidética; no hacía falta que Amy le pidiera que pensara en ella, no podía olvidar su cara, podía recordar cada pequeño detalle de ella.

Recordó cuando le dijo a Bernedette por que ese era su lugar en el sofá. Pensó en sus constantes disputas y peleas, en el momento en que le regalo la servilleta de Leonard Nimoy y cuando lo amenazaba con pintar caritas con tinta en sus comics.

En las veces que llegó a extrañar su calor y su peso en el cojín de su lado derecho al sentarse en su lugar, o cuando deseaba con todas fuerzas que lo dejara solo todo eso en un solo día.

Recordó el día que se accidento en su baño y él tuvo que correr en su auxilio y llevarla al hospital para tratar su hombro dislocado.

Pensó en lo orgullosa y testaruda que podía llegar a ser, y aun así era la primera si no es que la única que se ofrecía a ayudarlo en los asuntos sociales que no entendía, en que ella era la única dispuesta a cuidarlo cuando se enfermaba y que lo llevaba a la tienda de comics o al trabajo; y fue ahí que se dio cuenta, ella reunía todas las características de las personas que mas amaba en la vida e incluso de su mas grande pasión, la física.

La tenacidad de Missy, su manera de defenderlo ante las demás personas incluidos Leonard, Raj y Howard. Como lo retaba constantemente como su hermana.

La manera en que lo cuidaba y le cantaba "Sofá kitty" y la manera en que le explicaba como funcionaba el mundo exterior, al igual que su madre lo hacía cuando era pequeño.

Pero lo mas importante era que ella lo aceptaba como era, no trataba de cambiarlo y aunque a veces discutían, ella siempre encontraba la manera de reconfortarlo si algo iba mal, él sabia que siempre podía contar con ella, al igual que con su Meemaw.

Era impredecible y llena de misterios al igual que la ciencia que tanto amaba, no podía leerla como a los demás, aunque no era bueno leyendo expresiones faciales le era fácil predecir como se comportarían a su alrededor, sabía que cederían rápidamente como Leonard pero ella no, ella era siempre una sorpresa, y eso le gustaba

Su respiración se agitó, ese no era el rumbo que deberían estar tomando sus pensamientos.

- Hemos terminado Sheldon – la voz de la doctora Susan lo saco de sus pensamientos y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera de la maquina aun acostado sobre la plancha, se sentó lentamente y salió de la sala, para encontrarse con Amy.

- Descubriste algo interesante – pregunto Sheldon mientras caminaba al lado de Amy después de despedirse de la doctora y recoger la grabación de lo estudios.

- Bastantes cosas, de hecho – dijo Amy y bajo la curiosa mirada que Sheldon le estaba dando se dirigieron a la salida.

* * *

Lamento haber tardado tanto para actualizar pero estaba en examenes finales y nada mas no me daban un respiro para minimo subir el capitulo, ya ni se diga escribir otro.

Gracias a todos los que leen hasta aqui y muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews, por que es la unica manera de saber si esto les va gustando, y que tan bien o mal va este cuento jejeje.

Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones, criticas o sugerencias de lo que les gustaria ver en esta historia, gracias a todos de nuevo, besos y cuidense.


	6. La Dura Verdad y El 1 Mal: Desesperanza

Los personajes de The Big Bang Theory no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados jeje.

Gracias especialmente a Yumi Yan (me emociono mucho tu review XD) y a DoctoraAlchemist (Me haces querer seguir escribiendo :D) por sus comentarios me animan a seguir. Y ahora si a seguir escribiendo jejeje.

* * *

SPOV

Después de salir de los exámenes llegamos a la oficina de Amy y por fin me mostró los resultados. Tomo el DVD que le dieron en el hospital y lo coloco en el ordenador. La pantalla se encendió y se vio la imagen de un cerebro, mi cerebro, iluminado en ciertas áreas de un color rojo intenso.

-Por favor observa detalladamente esta imagen – dijo Amy mientras tecleaba unas cuantas veces y otra imagen aparecía en la pantalla – Ahora observa esta – me dijo, la mire fijamente, asintiendo. - ¿Notas la diferencia? – me pregunto mirándome fijamente mientras yo observaba fijamente la pantalla, segundos después negué con la cabeza. – Pondré las imágenes en yuxtaposición para que las aprecies mejor – dijo ella, dudando de mi memoria eidética, unos momentos después ambas imágenes estaban en la pantalla.

- Ya te lo dije antes Amy, no puedo distinguir la diferencia – le dije molesto de mi evidente incapacidad para hacerlo.

- En la primera imagen estás hablando sobre la teoría de las cuerdas, sobre tu pasión, en la segunda estas hablando de Penny – dijo Amy dejando que el peso de sus palabras flotara en el aire. Mi respiración se detuvo por un momento… no estaba seguro si quería saber después de todo que pasaba en mi cerebro.

Amy tecleó una vez más en la computadora y se observaron varias imágenes en la pantalla, eran todas las imágenes del estudio que me habían realizado.

- Esta es el área del cerebro que decodifica el amor filial – dijo Amy señalando una parte de mi cerebro iluminada de azul – aquí pensabas en tu hermana, aquí en tu madre y aquí en tu abuela – dijo ella señalando cada una de las imágenes correspondientes de mi cerebro iluminada de azul

- Y aquí esta el área del amor sexual o el amor por la pareja – dijo mientras observaba como mi cerebro se encontraba iluminado de un intenso rojo – aquí fue cuando pensabas en Penny. Pero la imagen que más me intriga es esta, ¿en que pensabas? – me pregunto ella mientras una imagen se ampliaba y me mostraba mi cerebro iluminado tanto de azul como de rojo, predominando este último color.

Y entonces recordé el orden de las preguntas, fue cuando me di cuenta que Penny reunía todas las cualidades importantes de las personas que me importaban.

- Estaba comparando a Penny con mi familia. – dije aun observando la pantalla, mire a Amy unos momentos más tarde debido a su silencio y note como me veía con los ojos abiertos y las cejas levantadas.

- Y ¿a que conclusión llegaste? – me pregunto sin dejar de observarme.

- Que Penny reúne todas las cualidades que mas aprecio de los miembros de mi familia – dije sin usar la palabra amor, no creía que eso fuera una palabra para explicar las emociones que me causaba.

- Solo puedo llegar a una conclusión basada en los hechos y en los resultados de este estudio – dijo Amy mirando de nuevo la pantalla.

- ¿Y cual es esa conclusión? – dije conteniendo la respiración de nuevo.

- Que estas enamorado de Penny – dijo Amy y yo solo comencé a respirar de nuevo, esta vez mas aprisa.

* * *

Sheldon salió de la oficina de Amy y marco el teléfono de Leonard para que pasara por él pero después de unos tonos lo mando al buzón de voz, frunció el ceño y marco otro número, realmente hubiera deseado tener otra opción.

- Penny ¿Podías pasar por mí? – dijo en cuanto ella contesto el teléfono.

- Mmm… claro Sheldon ¿Dónde estas? – dijo ella algo extrañada por su llamada

- En la oficina de Amy – dijo él antes de darle la dirección. Colgó el teléfono y esperó a que la chica que había llenado su vida de caos y olor a vainilla.

Después de un par de minutos llego la razón de su vida… "¿Desde cuando Penny es la razón de mi vida? Este problema estaba yendo muy lejos" pensó Sheldon.

- Sube Moonpie – le dijo Penny con una sonrisa que hizo que sus pensamientos dejaran de tener coherencia, si es que habían estado siendo coherentes hasta hace unos momentos.

- Solo Meemaw me llama Moonpie – le dijo aparentando molestia, algo que se le dificultaba un poco así que solo subió al auto, se puse el cinturón de seguridad y miró hacia la ventana ignorándola.

* * *

SPOV

Me subí al auto y mire la ventana, los acontecimientos de lo acontecido con Amy rondaban mi mente.

- Y ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día Sheldon? – me dijo ella tratando de iniciar una charla intrascendental otra vez.

- Nada Fuera de lo ordinario – le dije tratando de aparentar calma y sin dejar de ver la ventana.

- ¿Disfrutaste tu tiempo con Amy? ¿Qué hicieron? – me pregunto, ese tema era un tema que no quería tocar menos con ella.

- Siempre disfruto mi tempo con Amy, es reconfortante tener AMIGAS con un nivel de inteligencia más cercano al mío, y lo que hicimos, no veo por que tiene que ser de tu incumbencia – dije aun serio, haciendo un claro enfsis en la palabra amigas, sabia que estaba siendo rudo e incluso grosero con ella pero no quería que notara mi evidente incomodidad con el tema y con ella.

Se quedo callada por unos momentos y con mi vista periférica note como bajaba la mirada y esa hermosa sonrisa que poseía desaparecía de sus labios. Me sentí como el peor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra y ese era algo que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir, unos minutos después llegamos al departamento, me baje del auto y le agradecí a Penny.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio y cuando por fin metí la llave en la cerradura y creía que la tortura había terminado escuche su voz.

- ¿Sabes que no entiendo, Sheldon? – dijo ella mientras miraba su puerta. Me gire para encararla al mismo tiempo que ella me miraba.

- Seguramente muchas cosas, Penny pero seria mas rápido si me lo dijeras – le conteste mirando con algo de temor como la furia se hacía evidente en sus verdes ojos.

- No entiendo por que si tanto te molesta mi presencia en tu vida, por que sigues obligándome a participar en ella – dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi, yo di unos pasos hacia atrás pero la puerta choco contra mi espalda sin permitirme alejarme lo suficiente de su enojo.

Me apunto en el pecho con un dedo al tiempo que hablaba.

- Dices que odias mi intelecto inferior y aun así me llamas para que te recoja, me insultas y esperas que sigamos siendo amigos como siempre, pensé que podía soportarlo pero me equivoque. Ya no puedo seguir engañándome, Sheldon. Si tanto detestas mi presencia creo que lo mejor será que dejemos de ser amigos – terminó, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su puerta, me quede sin palabras. No podía describir el torrente de emociones que me invadió con esas simples palabras. Sacar a Penny de mi vida no era una opción que hubiera considerado, tal vez tenía razón tal vez fuera mas fácil para todos, pero no podía imaginar todos los problemas que eso el causaría a mi horario sin mencionar a mi vida.

Cuando por fin salí de mi estupor, me percate que estaba solo en el pasillo y mí oído Vulcano alcanzo a escuchar unos leves sollozos del otro lado de la puerta del departamento frente al mío. Eso no estaba bien, no solo la había insultado y había hecho que rompiera nuestro paradigma de amistad si no que también la había hecho llorar, y eso era algo que no podía permitirme. Camine hacia la puerta del departamento de Penny y llame a la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Penny.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Penny.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Penny. – dije esperando que me abriera pero en cambio solo escuche un sollozo mas audible.

- Déjame en paz, Sheldon. – dijo ella con la voz quebrada del otro lado de la puerta.

- Lo siento Penny no quería ofenderte y ciertamente no quiero que nuestro paradigma de amistad termine, realmente aprecio tu presencia en mi vida. – dije sin medir mis palabras, pero aun así no me abrió la puerta.

- Me voy, Penny. Pero por favor piénsalo, no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos. – Me aleje de la puerta y entre a mi departamento.

Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación, me invadía una ira y una tristeza que nunca había experimentado.

Azoté la puerta para cerrarla y golpeé la pared, lastimando mi mano. Me odiaba, la chica de la que estaba enamorado me odiaba y todo por mi estúpida boca. El resto del día y durante toda la noche no pude dejar de pensar en Penny, en la forma en que quería alejarse de mi lado y en sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aqui, los quiero chicos. Por favod dejen sus reviews para saber que les esta gustando, ya podre actualizar mas seguido siempre y cuando no me llegue el super bloqueo ¬¬ nos leemos pronto

XOXO


	7. El Segundo Mal: Un Poco De ¿Celos?

**Los personajes de The Big Bang Theory no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados jeje. Y ahora si a seguir la historia XD. La canción "Just the way you are" que inspiro este capitulo tampoco me pertenece es de Bruno Mars.**

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas la relación de Penny con Sheldon había sido un poco mas que incomoda. Después de la manera en la que él se disculpo ella no pudo dejar de pensar en sus palabras, y se dio cuenta que no podría alejarse de él por más que lo deseara, siempre habría algo que se lo recordara, la tienda de comics, su trabajo, incluso el azul del cielo le recordaba el hermoso azul de sus ojos. Decidió que no podía alejarse de él de la misma manera que había entrado a su vida. Así que seguirá saliendo con los chicos, respetando sus horarios, pero manteniéndome al margen de la vida de su dolor de cabeza personal.

"_No puedes seguir así Penny"_ pensó un día mientras estaba recostada en su cama, tenia que encontrar una forma de sacarlo de su cabeza, de superar ese estúpido amor no correspondido.

- Ya esta decidido, comenzare a tener citas de nuevo, saldré con mis amigas… no dejare que esto arruine mi vida – se dijo a si misma levantándose y empezando a arreglarse para salir en busca de chicos guapos… aunque sabia que el recuerdo de unos hermosos ojos azules no la dejarían en paz toda la noche

SPOV

Penny se había portado fría y distante conmigo desde ese percance en el pasillo. Y yo sinceramente no sabía como arreglarlo, me estaba volviendo loco, aunque no había cambiado mis horarios al venir con la misma regularidad con la que nos frecuentaba, pero ciertamente muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Ya no solía sentarse en el cojín de mi derecha en el sillón, no, ahora se sentaba en una silla junto a Leonard, como cuando estaban juntos. Y eso por alguna razón hacia que mi estomago doliera de una manera extraña, no podía apartar la vista de ellos ni de las risas de ambos cuando él decía algo que a mi punto de vista no eran mas que tonterías pero al parecer a Penny le resultaba algo divertido, ni de los pequeños roces de la mano de Penny contra el brazo de Leonard.

Y por si no fuera suficiente… ella había vuelto a su rutina de traer relaciones de una noche. Desde ese momento nada podía sacarla de mi cabeza… ni si quiera la física conseguía apartarla de mi mente.

De esa manera pasaron las siguientes semanas, ella claramente me evitaba y yo ya no soportaba su indiferencia.

Un día mientras me encontraba frente a mi pizarra blanca tratando de descifrar los misterios del universo y tratando de paso de sacar a Penny de mi mente, alguien irrumpió en mi departamento, yo ni si quiera me inmute, seguí viendo fijamente mis ecuaciones hasta que un sollozo a mis espaldas me hizo reconocer a la persona que se encontraba detrás de mi, Penny.

Me gire para mirar a la recién llegada, y fue el peor error que he cometido hasta ahora en mi vida. Estaba hermosa, aun que las lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas no había visión más hermosa para mi, llevaba el cabello suelto, con leves ondulaciones del color del sol que me hicieron pensar en la perfección de las ondas de la luz, y para rematar la imagen, estaba ataviada en un vestido que se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura resaltando la sinuosidad de sus curvas, de un color azul oscuro que hacia que sus ojos se vieran de un color verde olivo impresionante, era como un ángel, de pronto su voz me saco de mi ensoñación.

- ¿Esta Leonard? – pregunto ella mirando hacia el suelo, evitándome mirar sus ojos y liberándome de su hechizo.

- No. – conteste secamente, de nuevo Leonard, siempre Leonard aunque él ahora estaba saliendo con Priya, aun así Penny seguía prefiriéndolo a él sobre mi, y eso hacia que mi ira se elevara, pero en el instante ella me miro de nuevo, toda la furia se desvaneció de mi interior.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunte acercándome lentamente hacia ella.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, llorando de nuevo. Me hacía sentir triste, tenía deseos de abrazarla y protegerla de cualquiera que la hiciera llorar. – sabes que estamos bajo el paradigma de amistad, a pesar de tu reciente costumbre de evitarme y por el hecho de que recientemente me hayas cambiado por Leonard, aun así te considero uno de los miembros de mi circulo de, así llamados, "amigos". – dije aun sin apartar mis ojos de ella, ella solo asintió y se sentó en el centro del sillón, como solía hacerlo antes, ante esa acción no pude reprimir una sonrisa y procedí a tomar asiento junto a ella en mi lugar.

- Es solo que… fui a esta audición… y creí que esta vez si me darían el papel sabes, pero al parecer no soy lo suficientemente hermosa para el personaje – dijo ella levantándose de pronto – mírame – dijo dando una vuelta sobre su propio eje – ¿crees que soy bonita? – me pregunto, yo solamente la mire, observe sus ojos que hacían que las estrellas parecieran dejar de brillar, aunque yo sabía que eso era imposible; observe su cabello, la manera en que caía perfectamente sobre sus hombros sin que ella tuviera siquiera que intentarlo, era hermosa y me gustaría decírselo cada día, sabía que aunque a halagara, cosa que no acostumbraba hacer, ella no me lo creería, pero sabía que ella necesitaba la valoración externa para sentirse bella. Y era triste que ella no pudiera verse de la misma manera en que yo la veía, en ocasiones como esta, en la que ella me pregunto que si se veía bonita no sabía como expresarle en palabras lo que yo pensaba de su belleza. De pronto Penny se dejo caer de nuevo en el sillón, soltando un sollozo más fuerte del que jamás le había escuchado nunca – lo sabía, ni si quiera tu, que no sientes ninguna atracción por nadie, puedes darme una opinión objetiva sobre si soy bonita o no, lo que quiere decir que no lo soy en absoluto ¿no es verdad? – dijo ella cubriéndose el rostro y llorando, en ese momento note el olor a alcohol que se desprendía de ella, por eso el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando entro y supe que ella había mal interpretado mi silencio ante su interrogante y le dije lo primero que se me cruzo por la mente.

- Penny, cada vez que veo tu cara, no había nada que cambiaría y cuando sonríes es como si todo el mundo se detuviera y te mirara por un momento por que eres asombrosa del modo en que eres – le dije, en ese momento ella apartó sus manos de su rostro y me miro de una manera inexplicable, y yo no pude evitar mirar sus labios, esos labios que me gustaría besar todo el día si ella me lo permitiera, y de pronto ella empezó a reír, seguramente por el efecto del alcohol en su sistema pero ese sonido que en algún momento me pareció muy irritante y que estaba seguro que ella podía llegar a odiar, en es instante me pareció muy sexy, definitivamente ella era hermosa, me sorprendí de mis propios pensamientos, de acuerdo estaba que ya había aceptado el hecho de que estaba enamorado de Penny, ¿pero en que momento empecé a pensar en ella de esa manera? Y me di cuenta que en ese momento no importaba, no me importaba la cantidad de gérmenes que implicaba un beso, o el roce de la piel de ella con la mía, en ese momento solo importaba que ella dejara de llorar y el hecho de que hubiera empezado a reír era una buena señal ¿no? y simplemente las palabras comenzaron a salir de mis labios.

- Sabes que yo nunca te pediría que cambiaras, por que a lo largo de estos 4 años de convivir contigo he aprendido a aceptar incluso tus faltas, si lo que buscas es perfección entonces quédate del modo en que estas ahora, y no te molestes en preguntar si te ves bien, o si eres bonita por que lo eres – le dije levantando mi mano y tocando lentamente su hombro, ella dejo de reírse y por un minuto creí que había hecho o dicho algo mal, por lo que rápidamente retire mi mano.

Ella miro mi mano y luego su hombro, y contra todas las expectativas me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

- Gracias, Sheldon, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar – me dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia mi y me daba un tenue beso en la mejilla. Me quede sin habla, ella simplemente se levanto y antes de salir del departamento se giro y aun sonriendo volvió a hablarme con una voz más tranquila y aun más feliz. – nos vemos después Sheldon, y de nuevo gracias – me dijo, cerrando la puerta en cuento me quede solo suspire y me levante a tratar de seguir resolviendo las ecuaciones en mi pizarra, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el calor de los labios de Penny en mi mejilla, y del leve cosquilleo que se quedo en mi piel y en mi estomago con ese leve roce.

Y en ese momento decidí que tenía que hacer algo para que Penny estuviera mi lado, si ella quería un tipo como Leonard o remotamente parecido a los tipos con los que solía salir, entonces yo seria uno de esos tipos.

* * *

**Por favor diganme que les ha parecido, me ha costado mucho trabajo sacar este capitulo por que me dio un bloqueo horrible y por que mi computadora eligió este momento para morir :S asi que... pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo y a mas tardar el viernes subire el siguiente, tengo que aprobechar esta racha de inspiración.**  
**¿Como creen que planea Sheldon cambiar para parecerse mas a los otros novios de Penny? ¿Lograra que Penny se fije en el de esa manera? ¿O le saldra todo mal? quiero saber que opinan chicos**

**Bueno y ahora los agradecimientos:**

**xHimekox: gracias por el apoyo, me encanta saber que te esta gustando el cuento por eso los hago jeje. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero aqui esta al fin el cap XD**

**MarisolPhantom: Esta es un poco mas de lo que hace Sheldon debido a sus recien descubiertos sentimientos, y yo tambn amo el Shenny y pues Leonard... ya veran como toma esta situacion :D**

**helen8stinson: me alegra que te guste, y calro que lo seguire no me gusta cuando dejan los fics tirados, y puede que me tarde en actualizar no te preocupes lo seguire jejeje**

**Gracias a mi tia por el apoyo y por molestarme cuando no actualizo rápido seguro que los lectores de esta historia te lo agradeceran, si no hubiera sido por ti no habria subido esto al menos por otro par de semanas jeje..**

**Y gracias a ti por leer hasta aqui... jejeje que ya supongo que ha de ser muy molesto leer una nota de autor tan larga jajaja.**

**Gracias a todos por leer esta historia que sale de mi cabecita jejeje y por favor dejen sus opiniones, criticas lo que sea, nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion que sera seguramente mañana XD**


	8. ¿Nuevo Look? Empiezan Los Cambios

**Los personajes de The Big Bang Theory no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados jeje. Y ahora si a seguir la historia XD.**

* * *

Penny despertó de un profundo sueño al día siguiente y su primer pensamiento fue para Sheldon y las hermosas palabras que le había dicho el día anterior y una sonrisa involuntaria se asomo a sus labios

- Es casi como si sintiera algo más por mi ¿será eso posible? – dijo mirando el techo, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo tontos que eran sus pensamientos suspiro y se decidió a levantarse de la cama, tomó una ducha rápida y se alisto para el trabajo.

Era martes así que seguramente vería a los chicos, se esmero por lucir especialmente atractiva ese día sin importarle las constantes molestias de los demás clientes en el restaurante, si Sheldon pensaba que era hermosa, valdría la pena.

Mientras tanto Sheldon se esforzaba por encontrar en su guardarropa algo más que solo pantalones a cuadros y playeras de superhéroes.

- Rayos esto será más difícil de lo que pensé – dijo Sheldon mientras encontró en el fondo de su armario un par de jeans que su hermana le había regalado en navidad, miro los pantalones que no le gustaban tanto como los que solía usar. ¡Eran de un solo color por el amor del ser divino en el que no creía! Pero si Penny quería salir con un chico como los intelectaualemente retardados con los que estaba saliendo actualmente y el quería salir con Penny no le quedaba otra opción más que vestirse como uno, ya que no podía ni quería disminuir su coeficiente intelectual al menos intentaría parecerse a ellos.

Se coloco los jeans y muy a su pesar dejando de lado sus playeras térmicas camino directo al cajón donde se encontraban sus playeras de superhéroes y eligiendo una azul marino con el escudo de superman se dirigió al espejo para verse, había desordenado ligeramente su cabello para que se viera como lo solían usar los tipos en las revistas que Raj insistía en comprar para, según él, entender mejor a las mujeres. Miro su reflejo y noto resignadamente que no parecía él, nunca había cambiado para agradarle a los demás, ni si quiera cuando eso implicaba ser golpeado en la escuela, pero por ella lo haría, ella lo valía.

Salio de su habitación con un suspiro resignado para ir al restaurante donde trabajaba Penny para cenar. En cuanto llego a la sala sintió el aire frío recorrer la piel normalmente cubierta de sus brazos _"Lo que hago por ti" _pensó Sheldon en cuanto se encontró con las miradas confusas de Leonard, Howard y Raj.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – dijo Leonard mirando incrédulo a Sheldon.

- ¿Por qué te cambiaste de ropa? – pregunto Howard, Raj parecía haber perdido la habilidad de hablar también en presencia del genero masculino.

- Porque no podía ir a trabajar vestido de esta manera – dijo Sheldon como si resaltara lo obvio, claro que no podía ir al trabajo así, ¿que acaso estaban locos?

- ¿Y por qué decidiste usar esa ropa para ir a cenar? – dijo Leonard saliendo de la impresión inicial.

- Porque… - empezó a decir pero no podía confesarles que se había vestido de esa manera para tratar de conquistar a Penny o al menos para que lo considerara una opción, pero tampoco podía mentirles y no es que fuera por falta de deseos si no más bien por que no podía. Así que decidió darles una explicación lógica del por que había cambiado de ropa para ir a cenar. – Decidí usar estos pantalones porque mi hermana me hizo prometer que los usaría al menos una vez, y dado que no vamos a un lugar que suela estar concurrido con gente que me conozca más que los mismos individuos que trabajan ahí todos los martes, y dado que es Penny nuestra mesera, no espero burlas de su parte, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes. – eso no era del todo una mentira, de hecho su hermana si lo había hecho prometer que usaría esos horrendos pantalones al menos una vez en su vida, y también estaba seguro de que Penny no se burlaría de él, es mas esperaba que le agradara como se veía.

- De acuerdo eso explica los pantalones pero ¿y tu playera térmica? – dijo Raj hablando de nuevo.

Eso seria un poco más difícil de explicar pero aun así, la brillante mente de Sheldon ya trabajaba en una buena pero sobre todo creíble excusa.

- ¿No es obvio?, la constante medición de la temperatura ambiental últimamente me ha hecho notar que para el propósito de no transpirar mas de lo usual esta noche es necesario que reduzca las capas de ropa que he de usar – dijo Sheldon muy convencido, era verdad que había escuchado que la temperatura de esa noche seria un par de grados más alta que la usual, pero aun así no lo suficiente para hacerlo transpirar como les hacía dicho.

- ¿quieres decir que te dio calor y por eso solo te pusiste esa playera de superman? – dijo Leonard, siempre remarcando lo obvio, Sheldon tenso la mandíbula pensando en como Penny podía llegar a preferir a Leonard sobre él.

- No se como puedo explicarme mas claramente Leonard – dijo Sheldon dando por terminada la conversación y dirigiéndose a la puerta – y si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde - dijo él saliendo y comenzando a bajar los escalones.

- ¿Alguien podría explicarme por que esta tan irritable hoy? ¿Qué le hiciste Leonard? – dijo Howard mirando al mencionado con mirada acusadora

- Nada – trato de defenderse Leonard – no entiendo cual es la prisa - agrego

- ¿Y que rayos le paso a su cabello? – dijo Raj mientras salían del departamento y cerraban la puerta.

En cuestión de unos minutos llegaron al restaurante, el primero en entrar fue Leonard y Sheldon vio por el ventanal como la cara de Penny se iluminaba cuando lo vio y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, si ahora sabía que lo que sentía eran celos o al menos ero era lo que había encontrado en Google, y deseó que Penny sonriera así solo por el hecho de verlo llegar. Pero en cuanto Penny poso sus ojos sobre Sheldon no fue una sonrisa lo que recibió

SPOV

Penny me miro con la boca abierta y el vaso que sostenía cayo de sus manos, lo que ocasionó que todos los comensales se giraran para verla, ella no aparto sus ojos de mi y rápidamente todos dirigieron su mirada hacia mi y la manera en que las mujeres me miraban hizo que mi corazón latiera mas rápido y mi sangre se acumulara en mis mejillas, me ponían nervioso, y los hombres del local me miraban como solían hacerlo los chicos de mi vecindario en Texas justo antes de golpearme. Tragué duro esperando que nadie quisiera golpearme de verdad, entonces mire a Penny que seguía con la boca abierta y observándome fijamente, de pronto el grito de un hombre la hizo dar un respingo.

- ¡Penny! Mira el desastre que has hecho, límpialo inmediatamente – dijo el gerente del restaurante y solo en ese momento Penny dejo de verme y se agacho a recoger los vidrios y limpiar el liquido derramado, por alguna razón ahora yo quería golpear a ese hombre que le había gritado a Penny.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, como cada martes y esperamos a que Penny viniera a tomarnos la orden.

En cuanto termino de limpiar se acerco a nosotros y en lugar de recibirnos como de costumbre me miro fijamente y me hablo.

- ¿Qué rayos te paso? – me pregunto aun evaluándome, o al menos así sentía que lo estaba haciendo, este era el momento, este cambio era el que mas trabajo me costaría pero… tenia que hacerlo.

- No me ha pasado nada Penny, solo que tenia mucho calor hoy eso es todo – le dije reduciendo mi vocabulario a uno bastante común, casi me hacia sentir mareado. Y al parecer, por el modo que me observaba Penny el modo en que le conteste le sorprendió, cuando mire al resto de mis acompañantes note que no era ella la única en estado de shock.

- ¿Y el cabello y los jeans? – me pregunto Penny viéndome de una manera un poco peculiar

- Ah eso, simplemente estoy probando un nuevo "look" – dije mientras intentaba no hacer ningún ademán que delatara mi desdén por usar una palabra que no era una palabra en si.

Penny parecía extrañada, así que decidí cambiar de tema. - ¿Y que tal ha estado tu día? – pregunte haciendo que ella me mirara aun mas extrañada. Esta iba a ser una larga noche pero si mi vida tenía que ser de este modo de ahora en adelante… por ella lo haría.

* * *

**Como lo prometí aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, se que probablemente me detesten por haber cambiado a nuestro amado Sheldon pero juro que tiene un prposito, otra buena noticia es que no tendran que esperar tanto para que nuestra pareja favorita esten juntos tal vez solo un par de capitulos más XD. **

**Gracias de nuevo por todos sus reviews, los amo y me suben el animo cada vez que los leo :D, espero sus opiniones acerca de este capitulo (ya sean buenas o malas :S) y nos vemos pronto (mañana... espero)**


	9. La Manera En La Que Eres

**Los personajes de The Big Bang Theory no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados jeje. Y ahora si a seguir la historia XD. La canción que inspiro este capitulo el "Just the way you are" de Bzrry Wihte**

* * *

PPOV

Mire el reloj impaciente, ya era hora de que los chicos llegaran aquí, justo en ese momento mi vista se desvió a la puerta y vi entrar a Leonard, instintivamente sonreí, no porque me diera gusto verlo si no por que tenia muchas ganas de ver a mis chicos en especial a uno de ojos azules, pero en cuanto el dueño de mis pensamientos entro por la puerta puedo jurar que mi quijada callo casi hasta el suelo, ¿pero que rayos le pasaba? No podía negar que se veía tremendamente sexy con jeans, los pantalones que solía usar ocultaban bastante bien su gran atractivo, lo jeans caían graciosamente sobre sus caderas y marcaban su figura debido a que le quedaban un poco ajustados y no podía engañarme a mi misma lo hacían ver muy pero muy bien pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue el aspecto que tenía su cabello, estaba todo revuelto como si el acabara de... tenía unas enormes ganas de enredar mis dedos en sus cabellos. Ante mis pensamientos el vaso que sostenía se me resbaló y acto seguido todos me miraron, yo no podía retirar mis ojos de él así que todas las personas en el restaurante lo miraron _"Dejen de verlo así, solo yo puedo hacerlo"_ pensé imaginando como las mujeres deberían de estarlo mirando, la verdad es que él era muy atractivo. Justo en ese momento mi gerente me grito como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- ¡Penny! Mira el desastre que has hecho, límpialo inmediatamente – dijo el gerente del restaurante y solo en ese momento logré dejar de verlo y me agache a recoger los vidrios y limpiar el líquido derramado.

Cuando termine de limpiar me acerque a la mesa de los chicos y de nuevo mire con ojo crítico a Sheldon, en vez de saludarlos como era mi costumbre no pude reprimir la pregunta que salio de mis labios

- ¿Qué rayos te paso? – le dije

- No me ha pasado nada Penny, solo que tenia mucho calor hoy eso es todo – me respondió, no podía ocultar la sorpresa que me causo su respuesta nada de palabras complejas, ninguna explicación sobre la atmósfera, nada del peligro que corría de enfermarse, nada de eso, solo una respuesta común y corriente.

- ¿Y el cabello y los jeans? – le pregunté viéndolo con suspicacia, algo no estaba bien con él, y lo iba a descubrir.

- Ah eso, simplemente estoy probando un nuevo "look" – de acuerdo esa respuesta si me desconcertó, el Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, con una maestría y dos doctorados usando palabras que no eran realmente palabras, incluso yo estaba usando palabras más elaboradas que él. - ¿Y que tal ha estado tu día? – preguntó él, esto estaba siendo demasiado extraño, el preguntándome sobre mi día, mas aun intentando iniciar una charla sin importancia, de aquellas que él tanto odiaba, esto estaba empezando a colmar mi paciencia, pero algo tenia que haber para que se comportara de esa manera ¿no? así que decidí seguirle el jueguito.

- Bastante bien gracias, y ¿que tal el tuyo Moonpie? ¿Hiciste algún avance en esa cosa de las cuerdas? – le pregunte, sabía que el no se resistiría a que lo llamara Moonpie o a que no llamara correctamente su trabajo por su nombre, pero para mi sorpresa simplemente apretó la mandíbula y mirándome contesto.

- Nada de importancia, solo resolví unas ecuaciones y eso fue todo – diablos esto si me estaba empezando a asustar, ni si quiera reacciono ante mi evidente intención de molestarlo. Ya no podía soportarlo más así que tome sus órdenes y fui a pedir su comida, al menos no había cambiado su modo usual de comer.

Cuando volví las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, es mas Sheldon seguía tan raro o aun más debido a lo que dijo después.

- Ah, Penny, por cierto que linda te ves hoy – me dijo viendo su plato de comida, ¿era verdad? Me había vestido así para llamar la atención de Sheldon, pero no me esperaba eso.

- Ammm, ¿gracias? – a estas alturas ya no sabía si agradecerle o preocuparme.

El reto de la noche siguió igual, no sabia que hacer, así que simplemente lo deje pasar pensando que en algún momento se le pasaría, aunque en ese momento no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Al día siguiente salí de mi departamento en la mañana y me dirigió al departamento de mis chicos por algo de desayunar, durante toda la noche no pude dejar de pensar en el extraño modo de actuar de Sheldon, seguro que él tenía sus peculiaridades pero lo de la noche anterior rebasaba los limites.

Entre en el departamento pero nada me había preparado para lo que estaba ante mis ojos.

En la sala, sentado en el sillón, en el sitio de siempre estaba Sheldon, aun en jeans y solo una playera de flash y su cabello todo revuelto como la noche anterior, pero eso no fue lo que más me impacto, si no el hecho de que no estaba frente a su computadora o su pizarrón como solía estarlo, no, el estaba sosteniendo un par de pesas, una en cada mano y hacia repeticiones haciendo que los músculos de sus brazos se contrajeran y me di cuenta de lo definidos que eran en sus antebrazos y levemente en sus bíceps.

No era como los chicos con los que solía salir antes que Leonard, que tenían los músculos bien definidos y marcados, tampoco era como Leonard que no parecía tener mucha masa muscular ni si quiera estaban ligeramente marcados, en cambio Sheldon estaba en un punto intermedio entre ambos.

Me quede viéndolo, seguramente tenía cara de embobada pero no podía evitarlo, era el hombre más sexy que había visto y eso ya era decir mucho.

Muy a mi pesar, (porque seguramente tenía cara de idiota) el noto mi presencia y me miro.

- Ah, hola Penny ¿Qué ocurre? – me dijo volviendo su atención de nuevo a las pesas.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – le pregunte, aunque era bastante obvio, seguramente él no lo dejaría pasar y me reclamaría el hecho de que hubiera recalcado lo obvio, pero de nuevo para sorprenderme más no lo hizo.

- Estoy haciendo ejercicio – me dijo sin dejar de flexionar sus brazos uno a la vez.

- Si ya lo veo, pero ¿por qué? – le pregunte, ya estaba un poco harta de este juego.

- Porque tengo que desarrollar mis músculos – fue la simple respuesta de él, fruncí el ceño.

No podía negar que su nueva faceta lo hacia ver muy sexy, pero extrañaba al antiguo Sheldon, el doctor excéntrico y peculiar, él que usaba una playera térmica bajo sus acostumbradas playeras de superhéroes y me alegre de que al menos no hubiera cambiado eso de él, el chico que se apasionaba por su trabajo y no temía demostrarlo, mi héroe personal que me salvaba de los pequeños percances en mi vida como el incidente de la bañera, el que me cantaba "soft kitty" y me pedía que lo cuidara cuando estaba enfermo, él que involuntariamente me había hecho ampliar mi vocabulario, él que era una extraña combinación entre un hombre muy atractivo pero al mismo tiempo tan inocente como un niño, el chico que era mi mejor amigo y del que estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada.

Esto no estaba bien, no podía negar que prefería mil veces que usara jeans en vez de esos horribles pantalones a cuadros, o que me encantaba el hecho de que ahora pudiera ver la piel un poco mas allá de sus codos, o que la manera en que se veía su cabello me volvía loca, pero simplemente no estaba bien, este no rea Sheldon, no era mi Sheldon.

Me senté a su lado y toque su brazo derecho con tan mala suerte que justo en ese momento lo flexiono y pude sentir como su bíceps se endurecía bajo mi mano, haciendo que olvidara completamente lo que iba a decir.

Después de unos segundos o minutos, ya no estaba segura, recupere el curso de mis pensamientos para notar que él me estaba mirando fijamente, sin relajar el brazo lo que hacía que mi mente no dejara de pensar en lo bien que se sentía, su piel era extremadamente suave; sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos, de alguna manera encontré las palabras que quería decirle.

- ¿Pero Sheldon, por que lo haces? ¿Por qué decidiste cambiar así de prono? – le pregunte, tenía que haber una razón.

- Creí que te gustaría – dijo él bajando la mirada y dejando las pesas en el suelo todavía sin verme.

- ¿Estas… estas haciendo todo esto por mi? – le pregunté, no podía creer que él estuviera cambiando por mi, pero ¿Por qué? _"hay Penny, te estas haciendo ideas, ni si quiera te ha contestado"_ me recordó mi mente. Y a pesar de que en el momento en que le hable levanto su mirada para verme a los ojos, note que se sonrojo y bajo la mirada de nuevo. De acuerdo ahora si dejaría que mi mente divagara y pensara que había hecho todo eso por mí, por que creía que de esa manera me agradaría más. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que realmente significaba eso, sonreí mirándolo de modo tierno, se veía tan lindo sonrojado y apenado aunque también parecía un poco triste y eso no me gustaba, acaricié su brazo para llamar su atención.

Él me miro de nuevo y aproveche ese momento para ofrecerle mi mejor sonrisa, algo que no era nada difícil ya que era para él, y él siempre conseguía sacar lo mejor de mi.

- Cariño, no trates de cambiar para complacerme, no es necesario – le dije sin dejar de verlo, al parecer eso le sorprendió, después me miro con el seño fruncido.

- ¿A caso no te gusto de esta manera? – ahora era mi turno de sorprenderme, ¿que quiso decir con esa pregunta? Decidí dejar de pensar en eso por el momento y concentrarme en aclararle mi punto.

- Yo no quise decir eso, me refería a que no necesitas cambiar para agradarme, nunca me has defraudado antes y eso es mas de lo que puedo decir de muchas personas y aunque pienso que con jeans te ves muy bien no creas que no extraño tus playeras dobles, todo eso es parte de lo que eres, es parte de tu esencia y aunque no lo creas extraño como hablabas antes, es verdad que ahora entiendo todo lo que dices pero… extraño toda esa palabrería incomprensible. – le dije sin dejar de sonreírle, y de pronto el me sonrío de vuelta.

- ¿De verdad extrañas mi antigua forma de ser? – me preguntó incrédulo pero sin dejar de sonreírme.

- Claro, tú me ayudas y sabes que yo no te dejare solo cuando tengas problemas, estaremos juntos en los buenos y en los malos momentos ya que para eso son los amigos. Porque te acepto de la manera en la que eres. – le dije, de pronto, por alguna extraña razón el parecía estar triste de nuevo… tenía que animarlo. – No necesitas cambiar de "look" para llamar ti atención, siempre estoy al pendiente de ti aunque a veces no lo parezca. – dije sonriendo al notar la expresión de desagrado de su cara ante la "palabra" que él había usado antes, _"tontito, no necesitas cambiar tu apariencia para llamar tu atención, siempre despiertas mis instintos, claro que no lo sabrás"_ pensé y me sorprendí por aceptar, aunque fuera solo a mi misma que el despertaba mis "instintos" como los había llamado antes. - No es que me encanten tus conversaciones inteligentes pero… las extraño, solo quiero alguien con quien hablar y me encanta que seas tú ese alguien. Nunca pensé que tendría que esforzarme tanto para convencerte – suspire y esquive su mirada por un momento, solo para que no notara los sentimientos que tenía hacía él y después recordé que él era pésimo leyendo a las personas, así que volví a mirarlo, tenía que convencerlo de que volviera a ser el mismo.

- Necesito saber que siempre serás el mismo chico que conocí aquel día, diablos ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que me creas así como yo te creí aquel día que me dijiste que era bonita? Te quiero y lo digo de verdad, desde el fondo de mi corazón y no te querría de otra manera, te quiero por tu modo de ser, te quiero del modo en que eres – le dije mirando directamente a sus profundos ojos azules, el me sonrió y asintió.

- Gracias Penny, eso es precisamente lo que necesitaba escuchar, yo también extraño mi antigua manera de vestirme y de peinarme, pero sobre todo extraño no tener que ocultar mi intelecto superior al pretender hablar como suele hacerlo el resto de la población, dado que mi vocabulario es extremadamente más extenso que el del resto. – dijo el arrancándome una sonrisa, si definitivamente extrañaba su manera de hablar y todas esas palabras que solo él usaba.

- No hay de que Moonpie – dije apretando levemente su antebrazo dado que mi mano nunca perdió el contacto con su piel, me levante y me dirigí a la puerta, justo cuando la abrí la voz de Sheldon me llamo de nuevo.

- Gracias y Penny… solo mi Meemaw me llama Moonpie – me dijo, yo solo negué con la cabeza y sonriendo salí del departamento. Estaba muy feliz de que mi Sheldon volviera a ser él.

* * *

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer esta historia y unas gracias especiales a los que aparte de leer se toman un poco mas de tiempo para dejarme un review, es lo que me insipira a seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y por favor haganme saber sus opiniones, todaas y cada una son bien recibidas XD. Nos leemos pronto y de nuevo GRACIAS.**


	10. El Tercer Mal: Miedo

**Hola se que me desapareci un tiempo y aun no creo poder atualizar tan rapido pero bueno aqui el cap. Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados. Basado en la cancion de "Sin Miedo A Nada" de Alex Ubago y Ana Torroja.**

* * *

SPOV

Los días siguientes a mi "incidente" con Penny pasaron de manera ordinaria y sin ningún percance hasta ese sábado a las 8:15.

Baje a lavar mi ropa como decía mi rutina, sabía que de acuerdo a la rutina de Penny, ella bajaría también exactamente 10 minutos después de que yo lo hiciera. Matemáticamente no tenía ningún sentido que ella, bajando después de mi, terminara antes pero yo sabía que era debido a la manera tan inadecuada en que lavaba.

Cuando ella bajo traía como de costumbre su ropa toda desordenada y sin un adecuado pre-remojado. Metió toda su ropa en una sola lavadora sin importarle los colores ni el desgasto que sufriría.

- Hola Sheldon – me dijo ella en cuanto puso en funcionamiento la lavadora.

- Hola – conteste yo sin mirarla pero no pude evitar observar sus bronceadas piernas por el rabillo del ojo y notar como mi corazón se aceleraba dentro de mi pecho, empezaba a pensar que esa mujer me causaría una arritmia de algún tipo si mi corazón seguía latiendo de esa manera cada vez que la veía.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy? – me pregunto, yo solo suspire, de nuevo quería hablar de cosas banales aunque a diferencia de cuando Leonard lo hacía ella no me irritaba.

- Bastante bien de hecho, hoy descubrí un par de variables para mi formula que probara la existencia de las 26 dimensiones que uso en mi teoría de las cuerdas – dije, aunque trate de reducir mi léxico al máximo para que ella entendiera aunque escasamente lo que trataba de decir, por su expresión podía decir que no me había entendido nada, era sorprendente como ahora podía leer su lenguaje no verbal perfectamente y lo era aún más que no lo hubiera notado hasta ahora.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día Penny? – pregunte incitándola a hablar.

- Muy bien cariño – me contesto "cariño" esa palabra mandaba descargas eléctricas por toda mi medula espinal y hacia erizar los cabellos de mi nuca.

El resto de la noche paso en silencio entre los dos, cuando ella termino de secar su ropa y colocarla de nuevo en la cesta.

- Sheldon – me llamo, yo me gire y en ese momento, de improviso coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello atrapándome en un fuerte abrazo, permitiéndome apreciar su dulce aroma y unos segundos después sentí la cálida y suave piel de sus labios presionados sobre mi mejilla, y su dulce aliento en mi oído cuando me susurro – gracias por esta noche – inmediatamente después me soltó y me dejo solo ahí, en medio del cuarto de lavado con mi corazón latiendo lo que comúnmente se diría "a mil por hora" que aunque yo sabía que eso era incorrecto matemáticamente no había mejor conjunto de palabras para explicar cómo me sentía.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia no podía acallar mis pensamientos, entre apresuradamente en el departamento y fui directo a mi habitación, me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, proyectando la imagen de la mujer que me estaba volviendo loco y deje mis pensamientos correr libres por mi cerebro.

Ella no lo sabía pero yo moría por suplicarle que no se fuera de mi lado, que me moría por escuchar las cosas que nunca decía, pero como siempre me quedaba callado y no le externaba mis deseos de estar con ella provocando que me dejara, que se alejara de mi, pero siempre mantenía la esperanza de ser capaz algún día de sanar las heridas que tenía, la esperanza de vencer los sentimientos encontrados que me provocaba al pensar que cada día que pasaba la iba queriendo un poco más, pensando en la incertidumbre del tiempo que iba a esperar para cambiar mi situación.

Ella no sabía que me moría por abrazarla, que me recriminaba por no ser lo suficientemente valiente de corresponderle ese abrazo que me regalo en el cuarto de lavado, me moría por hacerla sonreír y reír, por divertirla y que me besara de nuevo.

Moría por sentir sus labios sobre los míos al despertar después de pasar la noche a su lado, el rumbo que comenzaban a tomar mis pensamientos me perturbo pero deje que continuaran no podía seguir reprimiéndolos.

Quería besarla hasta que apareciera el sol en el horizonte, recode su dulce aroma y me perdí en el, me perdí en el recuerdo de sus labios susurrando palabras que llegaron a lo más profundo de mi corazón, haciendo que sintiera un fuego ardiente en mi interior.

Moría por conocerla y saber que era lo que pensaba, abrir todas sus puertas y vencer cualquier adversidad a su lado, mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes, besarla y ver en su rostro la mirada de un profundo amor por mí, crear, soñar a su lado, dejando todos mis sentimientos surgir, sin miedo a sufrir. Pero sabía que eso no sería posible, sabía que ella no lo aceptaría jamás y que nunca sentiría amor por mi

PPOV

No sabía que se había apoderado de mi para impulsarme a abrazar a Sheldon de esa manera y mucho menos para besarlo y susurrarle al oído. Me sorprendió que no se apartara de mi abrazo aunque se quedó tieso como una tabla.

Que aceptara el contacto físico entre los dos hacia que mi corazón latiera muy rápido, y mientras subía a mi departamento y caminaba hacia mi cama deje mi mente vagar.

Moría por explicarle lo que pasaba por mi mente, por intrigarlo y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderlo cada día, moría por sentir todos los días ese flechazo al verlo, que más dará lo que digan y lo que piensen, en todo caso si estoy loca por amarlo es cosa mía ¿no?

Moría por conocerlo, por saber qué es lo que pensaba, vencer tormentas a su lado, mirar sus hermosos ojos azules y fijar mi mirada en ellos, quisiera cantar con él al alba aunque seguramente no cantaba pero era lo que menos me importaba, yo lo amaba por lo que era, por sus excentricidades, por sus cualidades y defectos. Moría por besarlo hasta que nuestros labios se desgastaran.

Moría por ver en su rostro cada día un amor eterno hacia mí, crear y soñar una vida a su lado. Dejando todos mis sentimientos surgir, sin miedo a sufrir

Pero sabía que no sería posible, él nunca podría amarme como lo hacía yo.

Comencé a llorar, era muy cobarde al no decir nada y solo quedarme callada, tenía que hacer algo para cambiar mi situación y con la idea en la mente de que de alguna u otra manera haría que Sheldon se enamore de mí me fui a dormir limpiando las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

* * *

**Hey lamento la demora pero estuve en la escuela y aun sigo ahi asi que no creo actualizar, lamento haber tardado tanto pero asi es la vida en la uni asi que... tardare un poco. Este capitulo no quedo como yo queria pero es solo para seguir con la historia no se desesperen ls sig capitulos seran mas reveladores... y habra un poco mas de accion.**

**Sin mas por el momento les agradesco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y aparte dejan reviews me suben el animo como no tienen idea y por ustedes es que me di un tiempito para escribir el sig cap que aunque no es muy largo es algo no? bueno me despido besos y abrasos y por fa dejen reviews :)**


	11. Cuarto Mal: Desilusion Y De Pronto

******Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados. Basado en la cancion de "Suddenly" de Olivia Newton John y Cliff Richard.**

* * *

SPOV

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, tenia que invitar a salir a Penny, no podía seguir negando que estaba enamorado de ella y tampoco podía seguir sufriendo por la incertidumbre, en algunas ocasiones parecía que ella me correspondía y otras pareciera que me es tan indiferente como yo lo soy ante el trabajo de Howard.

-Hoy será el día en que el Dr. Sheldon Cooper logre conquistar sus miedos – me dije a mi mismo mientras salía de la cama y me dirigía al baño.

Cuando termine de hacer mi rutina matutina me senté en mi lugar analizando en mi cabeza las palabras que le diría a Penny aunque en realidad solo quería aprovechar el tiempo libre que tenía hasta que el reloj marcara las 11 am.

En cuanto el reloj marco la hora indicada me levante de mi punto 0, 0, 0, 0 y me encamine al departamento 4B.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Penny

Toc, toc, toc.

-Penny

Toc, toc, toc.

-Penny

Espere nerviosamente frente a la puerta, note como mi respiración estaba agitada, las palmas de mis manos tenían una capa de transpiración, mi boca estaba seca y tenía una necesidad primitiva de salir corriendo cuando de pronto abrieron la puerta.

- Hola Sheldon – me dijo Penny sonriéndome, y precisamente en ese momento mi mente se quedo en blanco, recuperando la compostura aclare mi garganta y me decidí a hablarle.

- Hola Penny – "que elocuente" pensé.

- Amm ¿se te ofrece algo? – me pregunto ella.

- me preguntaba si tu… si tu… si te gustaría salir conmigo – le dije mientras me reprendía a mi mismo por mi falta de capacidad para hablar.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella mirándome sorprendida… creo. Odiaba que me hiciera repetirlo, ¿no había sido suficiente con una sola vez? Por lo visto no, así que tome aire y controle mis crecientes nervios.

- me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo – repetí.

- si… si te escuche pero ¿te refieres a salir… como en una cita? – me pregunto ella.

- Penny tengo entendido que cuando un hombre invita a "salir" a una mujer es estrictamente para salir en una cita – dije realizando las comillas con mis dedos por si aún le quedaba alguna incógnita.

- Ammm…. Si – dijo ella aun incrédula por lo que podía ver.

- Perfecto, pasare por ti esta noche a las 7, por favor se puntual, hasta luego Penny – dije mientras me giraba y me encaminaba hacia mi propio departamento.

Las horas se me hicieron eternas, nunca había experimentado la teoría de la relatividad del tiempo vívidamente como en estas horas en las que esperaba el momento indicado para ir a buscar a Penny, para proceder con nuestra… cita. Hice un gesto al pensar en esa palabra, quien diría que el superior Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper estará dispuesto e incluso interesado en ir en una cita con una mujer, y mucho menos con Penny.

Pero de nuevo nunca había sentido algo así, ahora estaba seguro, estaba enamorado de Penny.

Me mire en el espejo con mi traje negro, una camisa azul que resaltaba mis ojos, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo ella cuando me obligo a comprarla, no usaría corbata pues no era una situación tan formal solo… - mi primer cita… con ella – le dije a mi reflejo.

Sentado en mi punto 0, 0, 0, 0 a las 6:45 trataba de calmar mis nervios, - es solo Penny – me decía a mí mismo, aunque era justo por eso que estaba tan nervioso, "no puedes permitirte fallar en esta empresa" me recordaba mi mente. Suspire, yo solía pensar que el amor era solo un cuento de hadas, uno muy ingenuo a decir verdad hasta que la conocí, hasta ese primer hola, hasta esa primera sonrisa. Estaba seguro que si tuviera que hacer todo de nuevo, si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a nacer… no cambiaría nada. Estaba seguro de que de cualquier modo, en cualquier universo, en cualquier escenario yo terminaría enamorado de Penny.

El sonido del reloj marcando las 7 me saco de mis pensamientos, respire profundo una vez más y me levante del sillón para encontrarme con mi cita de esta noche.

Levante mi mano y toque la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Penny

Toc, toc, toc.

-Penny

Toc, toc, toc.

-Penny

Ella me abrió antes de que tuviera tiempo de bajar el brazo y de pronto la relatividad del tiempo ataco de nuevo, el tiempo se detuvo, y todo gracias a su presencia, estaba hermosa, llevaba un vestido verde olivo que sin duda hacia que el brillo en sus ojos creciera exponencialmente, su cabello estaba suelto en rizos y enmarcaba su hermoso rostro. Era simplemente perfecta.

- Hola cariño – me dijo ella, como me gustaba que me llamara así, yo le sonreí y recordé lo que mi madre me había enseñado sobre ser un caballero.

- Hola Penny, permíteme decirte que te ves espectacular esta noche – le dije y ella me contesto con la sonrisa que adoraba.

- Gracias Sheldon, ¿nos vamos? – me pregunto y yo simplemente le ofrecí mi brazo, ella pareció un poco sorprendida de que la dejara invadir mi espacio personal voluntariamente pero aun así entrelazo su brazo con el mío y cerrando su puerta nos encaminamos a su auto.

- ¿Y a donde debo conducir? – pregunto ella y en ese momento me di cuenta de que ella no sabía a dónde ir.

- Al Gale's Italian Restaurant – le dije mirando su cara para ver si el restaurante que había elegido era el indicado. Nunca he sido un experto en leer las expresiones de las personas a mí alrededor, al menos nunca lo había sido, hasta que me encontré con Penny.

Su rostro me demostró que estaba sorprendida y si no me equivocaba algo complacida.

Ella manejo por unos cuantos minutos hasta que divisamos el restaurante y empezamos a buscar un lugar para estacionarnos. En cuanto detuvo el auto me baje rápidamente y me apresure para abrir su puerta.

- Gracias Sheldon, eres todo un caballero – me dijo con una gran sonrisa y yo sonreí nada mas de verla.

- Solo me comporto contigo como te lo mereces – dije tomándola de nuevo del brazo y la conduje hacia la puerta.

En cuanto entramos todos nos miraron, y los hombres no dejaban de ver a Penny lo cual me hizo enloquecer, nunca antes en mi vida había sentido celos por una mujer, pero ahora no toleraba que otros hombres la miraran, no podía culparlos, ella se veía maravillosamente hermosa pero eso no les daba ningún derecho de mirarla como lo hacían, así que de pronto, un instinto primitivo me hizo rodearla con el brazo por la cintura, como marcando mi territorio y al hacer eso mire a todos los hombres tratando de decirles con la mirada que no se atrevieran a tocarla.

La recepcionista nos recibió y nos llevó hacia la mesa que había reservado. Me sentí complacido al observar que la mesa cumplía con las especificaciones que había pedido, estaba en un lugar apartado de la demás gente de manera que podíamos conversar sin tener que hablar por sobre el bullicio genera, estábamos lo suficientemente cerca de la cocina como para que nuestra comida llegara pronto pero no tan cerca como para sofocarnos por la temperatura y por el natural ajetreo de la misma.

Era la mejor mesa del restaurante y esperaba que ella coincidiera conmigo en eso.

- Sheldon esto es… hermoso - dijo ella mirando alrededor, luego me miro sonriendo y estiro su mano para acariciar mi brazo. – Gracias por traerme aquí – me dijo sin soltar mi brazo, yo no rechace su contacto, me sentía completo, como cuando encontraba la respuesta a una ecuación compleja.

Ordenamos nuestra comida, hice lo mejor que pude para no quejarme de la comida… aunque fue una hazaña casi insoportable, espero Penny no haya notado mis tics.

La cena llego en cuestión de minutos.

No importaba que hiciera no podía apartar la mirada de ella, "parece una diosa, la misma Afrodita estaría celosa de su belleza" pensé mientras masticaba mi pasta, justo en ese momento ella me miro y yo me perdí en sus hermosos orbes esmeralda.

- ¿Sucede algo Sheldon? - me pregunto ella, fue en ese momento que note que mi mente estaba en otro lado y que simplemente me había quedado ahí viéndola fijamente… "que tonto seguro piensa que soy un estúpido…" pensé, pero siendo yo, mi mente dejo su estupor previo y los pensamientos coherentes empezaron a llenar mi cerebro.

- No me ocurre nada Penny, es solo que pensaba como el cambio en el menú de hoy afectara mis movimientos intestinales por la mañana – y en el momento en que dichas palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí de haberlas dicho, sentí como el calor se apoderaba de mi rostro y supe que en cualquier momento el rubor seria notorio en mi rostro así que baje la mirada y me enfoque en mi pasta.

- Oh – fue lo único que salió de su boca. Y el silencio se apodero del resto de la cena.

PPOV

El restaurante era maravilloso, la comida excelente, él se veía guapísimo con esa camisa que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, simplemente era la cita perfecta.

Ya hacia tiempo que nos habían traido la comida y yo estaba concentrada comiendo cuidando mis modales y de no ensuciar mi vestido, cuando sentí la mirada de Sheldon sobre mí, levante la vista y en efecto me estaba viendo, espere unos cuantos minutos peor no dijo nada y me empecé a preocupar.

- ¿Sucede algo Sheldon? - pregunte mirándolo intrigada, y por la manera en que cambio su mirada supe que lo había sacado de las profundidades de su maravillosa mente.

- No me ocurre nada Penny, es solo que pensaba como el cambio en el menú de hoy afectara mis movimientos intestinales por la mañana – dijo, y en ese momento fue que recordé quien estaba sentado frente a mí no sabía que había poseído a Sheldon para que me invitara a salir pero simplemente no podía ser porque yo le gustara o al menos no de la manera en que él me gustaba a mí. Lo mire bajar la mirada y concentrarse totalmente en su comida.

- Oh – dije, mientras sentía como la tristeza hacia un hueco en mi corazón, baje la mirada y me dedique a comer.

SPOV

Había arruinado todo y lo sabía. Tenía que reparar mi error garrafal pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

De pronto una melodía conocida empezó a sonar y lleno todo el restaurante, ya habíamos terminado nuestras respectivas comidas y en ese momento recordé que a Penny le gustaba bailar así que… a pesar de que había dicho innumerables veces que yo no bailaba, lo haría… por ella.

Me levante de mi silla y me acerque a ella, extendí mi mano.

- Me permites este baile – le pregunte.

- Pensé que tu no bailabas – me respondió, pero aun así tomo mi mano y la ayude a levantarse.

- no bailo, excepto por esta noche – le dije mientras la conducía a la pista de baile. Ella volvió a sonreírme y supe que había acertado.

Coloque mi mano nerviosamente en su cintura y ella puso su delicada mano en mi hombro, en ese momento sentía como electricidad correr por mi cuerpo.

Me moví marcando el paso de un suave vals, era lo único que podía hacer por ahora, pero hice una nota mental de buscar lecciones de baile en internet.

De pronto mire sus ojos, su sonrisa, y eso me hizo sonreír.

De pronto empecé a procesar la letra de la canción y sonreí aun más, me recordaba a como me sentía con ella.

Recordé la primera vez que la vi, cuando elogió mi pizarrón, la manera en que me hizo sentir, cuando pidió mi ayuda para sacarla de la bañera y de pronto yo era su héroe.

Me di cuenta que desde ese momento mis esperanzas habían empezado a aumentar solo que no era consciente en ese momento,

"Mírame, no te das cuenta que ansío ver ese mensaje en tus ojos, me haces creer que estoy tan cerca de alcanzar mis sueños, tu confianza en mí para ganar el premio nobel, pero eso no es todo, mi sueño ha cambiado un poco y ahora tu estas en él" grito mi mente.

De pronto, me di cuenta, estaba listo, preparado para enfrentarme a lo que sea, las ruedas ya estaban en movimiento, de pronto conocía todas las respuestas y estaba preparado para aprovechar todas las oportunidades que tuviera de estar con ella.

¿Cómo puedo sentir que ella es lo único que importa? Me importaba todo lo que dijera, me encargaría de que la ilusión que veía en sus ojos en este momento nunca desapareciera. Si tan solo me respondiera como yo lo esperaba, si tan solo ella sintiera lo mismo que yo.

No sabía porque, pero ella me hacía sentir tan vivo cuando estaba cerca, mi corazón se aceleraba, mi mente se quedaba en blanco, simplemente me hacía estar en paz, una paz que no conocía antes de ella. Y quería sentirme de esa manera siempre.

Suponiendo en el remoto caso de que ella me aceptara, que aceptara mis sentimientos hacia ella la protegería de cualquier peligro, pondría adhesivos en su tina para que no volviera a resbalar, ordenaría su apartamento para que no temiera de accidentes o enfermedades causadas por las bombas de gérmenes que criaba en su frigorífico, deseaba pasar cada momento de mi vida a su lado.

La letra iba terminando y en ese momento me volví consciente de que ella había recostado su cabeza en mi pecho y yo había recargado mi barbilla en su coronilla, podía respirar el delicado aroma a vainilla que despedían esos perfectos rizos dorados, podía notar su aroma inconfundible, lo que la hacía única, lo que la hacía simplemente Penny, mi Penny.

- ¿Sheldon te sientes bien? – me pregunto sin apartarse de mi pecho.

- Estoy perfectamente, Penny. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le dije, era verdad no podía estar mejor.

- Porque tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido – me dijo mientras se separaba de mí.

- Es porque estoy a tu lado – no pude reprimir las palabras, tenía que saberlo. Y fue en ese momento que vi su rostro, su mirada sorprendida y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, mientas resonaban los últimos acordes de la melodía que guardaría por siempre en mi mente y en mi corazón.

* * *

**Hola, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero no he tenido tanto tiempo como quisiera u.u pero no he dejado la historia de lado, prometo tratar de actualizar en cuanto pueda, no dejare esto :)  
Espero que sigan leyendome... nos vemos en el prox cap**


	12. Quinto Mal: Inseguridad

SPOV

- Es porque estoy a tu lado – no pude reprimir las palabras, tenía que saberlo. Y fue en ese momento que vi su rostro, su mirada sorprendida y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, mientras sonaban los acordes de la melodía que guardaría para siempre en mi mente y en mi corazón.

PPOV

No podía creer lo que escuche, no podía creer que esas palabras hubieran salido de su boca, de la boca de Sheldon. ¿De verdad "él", el genio de mente privilegiada; el Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper le estaba diciendo que ella aceleraba su corazón? ¿Y solo con su simple cercanía?

No quería creerlo, no quería permitirme tener falsas esperanzas. Pero aun así no pude reprimir mis sentimientos, no pude evitar sentir el calor viajando a mis mejillas por la respuesta que me dio, no pude evitar que mi corazón latiera igual de rápido que el de él, no pude evitar sentir mis rodillas fallándome "Gracias a Dios me está abrazando si no seguramente ya estaría en el piso..."

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunte, no lo creía, seguro estaba soñando… esto no podía estar pasando de verdad.

- Claro que si Penny, yo nunca miento, ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas? – me dijo

- Sé que tú nunca mientes pero últimamente… - Guarde silencio, no quería arruinar el momento tan perfecto.

- ¿Últimamente que Penny? – me pregunto con una ceja levantada.

- Nada, olvídalo – le dije, pero esa palabra solo había aumentado su curiosidad.

- Sabes muy bien que con mi memoria eidética no puedo olvidar nada, no he olvidado ni un solo acontecimiento desde que mi madre dejo de amamantarme – me dijo muy serio, no había vuelta atrás, "tenías que arruinarlo" me gritaba mi mente, cerré los ojos y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, como tratando de evitar que mis siguientes palabras lo hicieron alejarse de mí.

- últimamente no has estado actuando como tú – le dije esperando el inevitable movimiento de su parte, pero ese movimiento no llego, en cambio solo sentí como suspiraba aun abrazándome y seguía moviéndose al ritmo de los últimos acordes de la melodía.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – me pregunto y me pareció sentir que me abrazaba más fuerte antes de soltarme para guiarme de nuevo a la mesa.

Esta vez sí me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Me refiero a que últimamente te has estado portando muy raro, nada parecido a ti, te cambiaste de "look", me invitaste a salir, no se, es como su ya no fueras ti – le dije mirando su cara cambiar lentamente a algo que parecía tristeza.

- ¿Quieres decir que no fue de tu agrado que te haya pedido que salieras conmigo? – me pregunto algo decepcionado y rápidamente me arrepentí de lo que dije.

- Yo no quise decir eso, me encanto que lo hicieras, ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida. – le dije sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, tratando de comunicarle con la mirada todo lo que sentía en mi corazón.

De pronto a medio camino sentí como se detenía y me miraba.

No pude evitar tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo hacia la hermosa terraza; ahí, bajo la luz de las estrellas, sentía que era como un sueño; un sueño del que no quería despertar.

- Esta ha sido la mejor cita que he tenido, no deseo estar aquí con nadie más que contigo – Le dije dejando que mis sentimientos afloraran.

Note como me miraba fijamente la boca y en un impulso inconsciente me humedecí mis labios.

SPOV

Había arruinado todo intentando cambiar para agradarle posiblemente la había alejado de mí, pero todas las probabilidades indicaban que ella no se fijaría en mi al seguir siendo como era… y de cualquier modo... ahí estaba ella… diciéndome que no parecía yo mismo, que no le gustaba el esfuerzo que había realizado, tal vez me había equivocado, tal vez no estaba enamorado de ella

- ¿Quieres decir que no fue de tu agrado que te haya pedido que salieras conmigo? – le pregunte, sentía nauseas mientras esperaba su respuesta; "perfecto, ahora también iba a enfermarme" pensé.

- yo no quise decir eso, me encanto que lo hicieras, ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida – contesto ella; no sabía que contestarle, ¿de verdad pensaba eso? La mire a los ojos y comprendí que era cierto.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra mesa una imagen capto mi atención, aunque solo la percibí con mi vista periférica me regocijé en su esplendor lo que me forzó a detenerme y mirar a Penny.

De pronto tomo mi mano y prácticamente me arrastro hacia una puerta lateral y salimos a la terraza.

Era muy agradable a la vista, los orbes estelares resplandecían sobre nosotros. Su voz me saco de mis cavilaciones.

- Esta ha sido la mejor cita que he tenido, no deseo estar aquí con nadie más que contigo – dijo sin liberar mi mano. No pude evitar mirarla; era hermosa, la luz de los cuerpos celestiales resaltaban el oro de sus cabellos y el esmeralda de sus ojos, el hermoso color carmesí de sus labios que contrastaba con su marfilea tez, sentí un aumento súbito de temperatura que se concentraba en la epidermis de mi rostro y me asombre al descubrir que tenía unas imperiosos deseos de probar sus labios y averiguar si su sabor era equiparable al delicioso aroma que despedía.

"¿Me está torturando acaso?" pensé cuando mire maravillado cuando su delicada lengua salió para humedecer su labio inferior… era como una tortura y ya no podía resistirlo más, lentamente coloque mis manos en su cintura y ella coloco las suyas en mis hombros; sintiendo como me abrazaba y temblaba un poco ante mi agarre, y dejándome llevar por un impulso empecé a inclinarme para por fin sentir sus labios en los míos, ella entendió lo que intentaba hacer y cerró los ojos como incitándome a besarla… "Por fin sabré por que tanto alboroto por los besos" y en ese momento me di cuenta que yo el Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, no sabía cómo besar; nunca lo había hecho, ni si quiera intentado; es más nunca había estado interesado en hacerlo y en estos momentos estaba a punto de besarla a ella, a Penny, sin tener un mínimo conocimiento ni teoría acerca de cómo hacerlo propiamente… de pronto un terror desconocido invadió mi mente y mi cuerpo, deje de ser capaz de realizar funciones motrices complejas, nunca me había sentido de esta manera en mi vida, excepto esa vez que escale un muro falso pero este miedo era totalmente diferente. Al fin pude hacer la sinapsis neuronal necesaria para aproximarme a ella; pero en lugar de dirigirme a su boca, me desvié a la derecha y roce ligeramente su mejilla con mi boca.

A pesar de no haberla "besado" en el sentido estricto de la palabra su tersa tez me causo una descarga eléctrica casi imperceptible pero que recorrió todo mi cuerpo

PPOV.

Al fin iba a pasar; el empezó a inclinarse y en ese momento supe que iba a besarme, al fin probaría sus labios, cerré los ojos y espere; sentí su cálido aliento sobre mi cara, sentía su masculino aroma rodeándome. No podía esperar más, de verdad deseaba besarlo, pero ese momento nunca llego… y de pronto sentí una leve caricia en mi mejilla y fue cuando lo entendí… no iba a besarme, nunca podría sentir lo mismo que yo… quizá me hubiera hecho demasiadas ilusiones… de todos modos, aun podía sentir sus labios sobre mi piel, aunque ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que se alejara de mi, ahora estaba mirando al piso como si tratara de evitar mi mirada; yo había soltado sus hombros para volver a tomarlo de la mano así que le di un ligero apretón para llamar su atención.

Cuando por fin logre que me mirara le dedique una sonrisa,

- creo que deberíamos irnos ya, se está haciendo tarde – Dije sin dejar de sonreírle mientras nos encaminábamos a nuestra mesa para pedir la cuenta.

- ciertamente – me contesto él.

Durante todo el camino a casa, el no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se quedó mirando al frente.

Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro edificio y estacione el auto, me gire para mirarlo.

- Sheldon… ¿Te ocurre algo? - le dije, de verdad estaba empezando a preocuparme.

- No me ocurre nada Penny, me encuentro perfectamente, buenas noches - me contesto antes de salir del auto y subir las escaleras hasta perderse de vista.

SPOV

Sabía que me había equivocado, era el Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, cuando estaba equivocado lo sabía y en los eventos acontecidos esta noche había errado a lo grande. "Debí haberla besado" me reprimía mi mente. Pero no pude hacerlo; estaba tan nervioso y… tenía que admitirlo; asustado… no quería que pensara que era un inexperto, porque a pesar de que siempre había expresado verbalmente lo mucho que me desagradaba el contacto físico, sin mencionar el intercambio de fluidos corporales, decir que no me agradaba era un asunto pero admitir que nunca lo había hecho era otra cosa totalmente diferente. A pesar de poseer un intelecto considerablemente superior, aún tenía orgullo y no podía dejar que ella de todas las mujeres se enterara que nunca había besado a nadie.

Estaba acostado en mi cama; había entrado corriendo al departamento agradeciendo no haberme encontrado con Leonard y me dirigí a mi habitación tenía mucho que pensar.

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono celular, mire el identificador de llamadas y conteste

- Habla Sheldon Cooper – dije al interlocutor.

- Hola Sheldon, soy Amy. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – me pregunto ella.

- No me encuentro en las mejores de las situaciones, lo cual me recuerda que tal vez tú puedas ayudarme – le dije en cuanto se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

- Sí, claro dime ¿en qué te puedo asistir? – me pregunto

Si había alguien que pudiera ayudarme esa era Amy, ella podría enseñarme como besar.

* * *

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar... Pero ahora ya tengo tiempito asi que procurare públicar mas seguido, tratare de terminar la historia este mes. Nos vemos en unos cuantos días jeje


End file.
